The Vault
by Amidamaru88
Summary: Just a place where I toss story ideas that I came up with on the fly and haven't been made into full stories yet.
1. Story 1 : Rise of the Red Son

**I do not own Naruto, ****If I did **

Talk now – normal talk  
><em>What now<em> – normal thoughts  
><strong>Speak – biju talk<strong>  
><em><strong>Listen<strong>_** – biju thoughts**

**Story : Rise of the Red Son/Rise of the second son/Rise of the Red Skull**

Naruto watched as all of the other children played and talked together, they all looked so happy, while he was alone. He brought his knees closer to his chest and rested his arms and head on them; he watched the others tightening his fists. No matter what he did the others wouldn't play with him, they few that talked to him refused to do so the next day, going as far as pushing him down denying they ever spoke to him.

The last friend he had tried to make was a purple haired girl named Ami, they had seen a puppet show together in the village square. He had been fascinated by the way the puppets moved, he couldn't see anyone moving them until the sun's light illuminated for a brief moment the strings used to control them.

It was something that he couldn't believe, the strings looked so simple, they couldn't be clearly seen and yet they controlled the puppets, making them move in everyway. He remembered smiling and applauding at the end of the show together with his friend. Sadly thing weren't meant to be, the next day when he approached her he spotted several bruises on one of her arms. Her words still stung him, when ever he remembered them, even now he couldn't look at her; perhaps it was for the best that she avoided him as well.

Naruto's attention was drawn to two of the most popular children in his class; the first was a boy wearing a blue white T shirt and short dark blue pants with a pale skin tone and odd spiked dark hair. Most of the girls in his class thought the boy could do no harm; they cheered and encouraged him during the class exercises. Even the boys did not appear to be immune to his charm and wanted him as their best friend, always staying near him during class. _Sasuke Uchiha, his brother is already a shinobi and still makes time to drop and pick up his brother from school. _He looked at the smiling boy tightening his fist. _Why can't I have a sibling? Why do I have to be alone? _

He had seen the boy's mother come by to pick him up from the academy, he dimly remembered seeing the whole family together at the start of the academy, it was only the only time he had seen the boys father visit the academy.

_He has a perfect family, a home, why does he have everything? Why?_ Naruto wiped tears from his eyes as he looked to the only other person to match the Uchiha in popularity. The girl had long shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, a tanned skin tone and the same odd marks on her face as he did. Naruko Namikaze, the second daughter of the fallen hero, the Yondaime Hokage. Everyone in the class wanted to be her friend, the girls looked to her as a role model, and the boys followed her around in the academy like lost puppies. She was talented and looked to be able to do no wrong, from what he heard at one point she had had her own guards hidden in shadows.

He had seen the girl's older brother and sister at the academy when they picked her up from it, both had fiery red hair unlike the girl's sun kissed blond. Both siblings were active shinobi from the hitai he had glimpsed on their person; from what he had seen the older two siblings were friends with the Uchiha's older brother. _Of course one perfect family knowing the other almost perfect family! _

Naruto saw the teachers calling everyone back to the class; he got up and looked back at the tree he had been resting under placing a hand on its stump. _My only friend_. A noise from above him caused Naruto to look up only to be greeted to the sight of a falling branch.

* * *

><p>As soon as he awoke his senses were flooded with pain, he couldn't open his left eye and felt something wet on his lips. Moving the branch from his face he rubbed his left eye managing to briefly open it. He tossed the branch away and touched his lips, he moved back his hand starring at it. <em>Blood!<em>

Naruto looked up to the tree, his fingers dug deep into the earth, his heart started to beat faster as his fingers dug deeper into the earth he could feel the flicker of warmth surrounding him, both of his eyes snapped open at the feeling and it suddenly disappeared. He stopped and looked around himself seeing no one Naruto got up from the ground, briefly he gazed at his hands now covered in earth and grass. _What happened?_

He dusted himself off as best he could dirtying his own white T shirt in the processes, slowly he made his way to his class room. _Why couldn't anyone search for me? Couldn't they see that I was missing? _Deep down he already knew the answer. _They didn't care that I was missing_.

Naruto entered his classroom without knocking; he didn't manage to take a single step inside before the attention of the entire classroom was on him.

The teacher Iruka stopped in mid sentence and looked at him still holding papers in one hand. "Ah Uzumaki so you decided to join as after all?"

He swallowed, the words dyeing in his throat. It looked like everyone's eyes were on him, judging him, all waiting for him, no matter how much he tried the words wouldn't leave his throat. "I…"

The teacher seemed to have noticed the state of his cloths. "What trouble did you cause this time?"

He didn't cause any trouble though often enough he was blamed for it, even if he was in class when it happened he was still blamed, it had became common for him to be blamed for anything bad that happened at the academy. As hard as he tried to deny that he wasn't responsible it only seemed to make him look more guilty and people became convinced he was behind whatever happened.

The teacher seemed to have seen the blood on his cloths as his expression changed, the man made quick paces and reached him, he painfully seized his arm and pulled him. "Did you get into a fight?" He shook him once before yelling. "Answer me!"

"Nnnnnn…" Naruto stuttered finding it impossible to finish the word.

Upon seeing the terrified look on his face the teacher let go of his arm. "Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up."

Naruto nodded.

"Oh and you have detention for skipping class. I'd say how bad your manners are but I can't say I expected better from someone like you."

Naruto felt tears swell up in his eyes as he nodded and closed the door. Barely a moment later the sound of laughter from his classmates filled his ears.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched from the window as his fellow classmates left the academy, a few of them had a family member waiting for them. He spotted who he assumed was Naruko Namikaze's mother, a woman with distinct long red hair, he didn't know why he had always thought that color was beautiful.<p>

Of course he had to remain after class for detention for his behavior, by the time he had washed and returned to class it was recesses and he had simply rested at his bench, aside from a snicker or two, everyone was happy to ignore him. He didn't bother asking anyone to share their notes with him, he doubted anyone would, they hadn't done so before, he couldn't take another flat out rejection again.

It would still be several hours before he could leave, the teachers that stayed behind occasionally checked on him to make sure he didn't leave before the appropriate hour. It had happened that the teachers forgot about him and he left at night from the academy when the janitors told him that everyone else had already left.

A part of him wasn't surprised by that fact, what he was surprised about was that he didn't get any detention for leaving before a teacher told him he could leave. After the first time someone forgot to tell him that he could leave he talked to the only person who was nice to him, the Hokage, strangely after that the incident didn't occur again.

At one point the old man had tried to convince to eat at a place called Ichiraku's, however he couldn't bring himself to go there, it was far to close to the middle of the village where a lot of people where, and worse because of the Namikaze's girl's fondness for the place a lot of his classmates visited the place as well, he didn't want to meet them there as well, he got ignored by them at the academy he didn't want to get ignored there as well.

Letting out a tired breath he looked back at the clock, he still had plenty of time left until he could leave. As much as the Hokage insisted on the visiting the place eventually he had given up on the idea, now whenever the two met the Hokage would take him to a restaurant or the Hokage Monument, he preferred the packed food he ate while at the monument always tasted better to him then all the other fancy food from the restaurants.

Naruto looked through his incomplete class notes again, at the rate he was going he doubted he could pass the year, it didn't help that the teacher had announced a test from the material covered while he was absent. He sighed and started reading through them anyway hoping for something to stick with him from it all.

Naruto usually dreaded the way back to his apartment, at least now it was dark outside when he left the academy and less people were outside, the few he saw gave him the usual treatment. Those glares everyone gave him seemed to be present wherever he turned, they wouldn't speak to him; the only time they acknowledge his presence was when they glared at him. He felt so small those times, he just wanted to run to his apartment and crawl into bed, no one bothered him there, he loved sleeping, everything was quite then, no one laughed at him or insulted him.

His keys jingled for a moment as he closed the door and opened the light in his apartment, the small place was his home; the Hokage had given it to him years ago after he got kicked out of the orphanage. Going through the refrigerator he found something to eat and sat down at the table, he looked down at the wooden ground, it had gotten slippery because of all the things he had spilled on it and he hadn't gotten around to cleaning it, he made a mental note to clean the place later. Once done Naruto sat down on his bed wrapping his arms around his knees and looked out the window, it was already dark outside and he could see the lights from the other buildings, the night sky was filled with clouds which blocked his view of the stars.

_I guess the old man isn't coming after all; he probably has more important things to do anyway._ He retrieved a small candle from a drawer and a biscuit cake he had managed to save up and buy; he lit the candle and shut off the lights in the apartment.

Naruto looked at the fire of the candle as it burned before lowering his head to his knees and signing_. Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me_. He lifted his head up and lowered himself of the bed to blow out the candle. _Ten years old already._ Briefly he remembered hearing that today was also the Namikaze girl's birthday as well, there were only a few people that he heard about being born on the same day as him.

As soon as his foot touched the ground and he took the first step he realized the should have cleaned the floor earlier, he slipped and slammed head first into the ground, he felt as his chin made contact with the ground and then darkness took him.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up he found himself drifting atop some sort of murky water, he managed get back on his feet and was surprised to see that the water was barely above his ankles. Looking around he saw high walls on either side of him, the ceiling, if there was one it was obscured by darkness behind him all that he could see was darkness as well. <em>Where am I?<em> _How did I get here?_

Try as he might he couldn't see a way back behind him, it was all pitch black, Naruto decided to follow the only source of light he could see that came from in front of him, the light was reflected on the water.

He took a deep breath before making the first step, he exhaled and took the second step, it was odd he realized that besides the noise he made because of the water, there wasn't any other sound not a single insect or bird nothing seemed to exist. Naruto lost count of how many steps he had taken before he reached a large set of metal gates with a large paper in the middle of them with the word seal on it.

The source of the light where two fold, one either side of the walls near the gates were a set of torches with bright yellow flames, the second source of light a dark orange came from behind the gates. _What is this place?_

He swallowed hard, before taking steps towards the gates; he still didn't see a door around him, so clearly he had to go through the gates to find a way out of wherever he was. A booming voice made his blood turn to ice and froze him in place.

**"Ah and so you have come at last little insect."**

He swallowed hard. _It's from behind the gates!_

From behind the gates in the darkness Naruto swore he saw a large fire erupt in the distance as it came closer to the gates he realized it was a great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame, with a black slit down the middle who's shape as he looked closely enough seemed to take on the form of a man in black armor, the core of it would erupt in flames revealing another dark slit in the middle.

Naruto blinked and the image in front of him changed the eye had lost its flames and now had a yellow tinge to it, though the slit remained. He shook his head several times, the image remained the same. As he looked closer the could make out the outline of the creature behind the gate and it was a creature, its shape he realized awestruck was enormous. Taller perhaps then even the academy building and the Hokage tower, he guessed that it probably reached the Hokage monument.

The voice barked at him. **"Close your mouth filthy insect."**

He took an involuntary step back and closed his mouth that he didn't even realize had been open. His mouth felt dry and try as he might he couldn't utter a single word.

**"You have questions don't you insect?"**

His voice cracked as he spoke. "What are you?"

**"Your stupidity is to be expected given your more unique situation."**

"What?"

The voice ignored him. **"Tell me insect what great even recently in your pathetic dung pile?"**

_A great event? What's it talking about? _He racked his brains trying to think of something. _Nothing big happened. _

The creature gave him a disgusted look. **"Even someone like you must have heard about it, a great catastrophe that befell the dung pile you call village."**

His eyes widened and he took a step back. "Kyuubi?" The word was barely above a whisper.

**"Ah, so there is a brain inside that head of yours after all,"** the voice took on a mocking tone **"small as it may be."**

He tried gathering his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

**"Waiting to talk to you my jailer."**

"Your what?"

**"Pitiful, where do you think we are? What is the last you thing you remember?"**

"I... "

And the creature ignored him. **"This place is bridge of sorts, I am sealed within you, and this place allows us to meet."**

"Your sealed..."

**"And your mind is only now understanding the words, remarkably fast for one so low as yourself."**

His fist began to tighten. "Is this why everyone treats me so..."

**"Badly?"**

"Yes!"

**"The filth treat you as they do simply because that is their nature, hatred is far stronger then you can imagine, the pathetic creatures of this dung pile can not overcome such a thing, they need something to hate and lash out, and what better target then one who can't defend itself?"**

"But I didn't do anything!" he shouted tears forming in his eyes.

**"It matters not, you hold me, striking at you still gives them satisfaction, your tears, your pain is their joy and happiness."**

"Why me?"

**"Why not you? A flip of the coin decided your fate. The Yondaime needed someone he could sacrifice on an altar of blood to save his precious dung pile, someone to become a mindless weapon to only rely on my power and none of his own. You were his choice for that weapon; his sacrifice for the safety of what he cherished most, the dung pile that scorns you. Tell me do you enjoy how the people treat you?"**

_No!_

**"Do appreciate the choice the Yondaime made for you? To become a weapon no matter what you may desire?"**

_No! _

**"Do you think that the people will ever treat you differently you?"**

"NO!"

The Kyuubi chuckled darkly. **"Do you wish the greatest betrayal little insect?"**

"What?"

**"Your parents, I know who they are."**

"How?"

**"The seal allows me accesses to your senses, it took time however now I can glimpse things that you see. And as for your parents, your father was the one who sealed me away!"**

"The…the…"

**"Yes the Yondaime was your father."**

"That's impossible!"

**"No, I assure you it is possible, search for the pictures of the Yondaime from when he has young."**

"Why? Why? I… why would he…"

**"Think now, what else does this mean? Think about the families you've seen, the almost perfect one."**

His eyes widened as he understood. "The Namikaze's…. Naruko is my…my "

**"Sister, oh yes, you've seen how happy they are haven't you? Can't event tell that a sibling is missing?"**

"They don't know about me."

**"Of course they do boy! The red head cur gave birth to you! You have a twin sister! She would need to be blind on both eyes not to recognize you as her own flesh! She has always known that you are her own flesh and blood as have the others!"**

"Then why? Why would they abandon me?"

**"Why not? The Yondaime wanted you to be a weapon for the dung pile he sacrificed you, he wanted you to suffer, to sacrifice yourself for the dung pile so others won't have to. Why would they want someone who will be target by the hatred of others in their homes? To endanger them? Why would they want someone their husband and father threw away? They don't care little, they never did and they never will."**

_The old man has to know the truth he…_

**"The Hokage knows everything, he chose the Yondaime as his successor, he was there when I was sealed within you, how do you think that you are meant to become loyal to the village? Who is the one person who shows you kindness? Who will do you want to protect?"**

His response was lighting quick so much that it scared him when he realized how quickly it came. "The old man."

**"And if the old man asked you to become a weapon for the village, to live and die in the shadows?"**

"I would do it." Again his eyes widened hearing his own words.

**"Yes you see, the plan works, while you would live in the darkness, your family and the others would live in the daylight, happy and free enjoying themselves while your blood would be spilled."**

"No, I cant believe, I…"

**"Go then search for pictures of the Yondaime from when he was young."**

Naruto looked back from the direction he came.

**"Trust no one, not the Hokage, not the other insects, trust no one! Once you have convinced yourself of the truth of my words, return so that I may share something else with you." **

A moment later he felt a wave hit him from behind.

* * *

><p>Cold assaulted his sense as he woke up, it was night time a quick look to the clock in the room showed him that it was two at night. <em>Did that actually happen?<em> Naruto rubbed his chin and slowly got up from the floor, he looked to the table, the candle had melted and ruined the cake. _Of course it did._

He got into bed and covered himself in blankets and tried going to sleep. _Was that a dream? Could it have happened? _He turned onto a side, could that be why people look at me with those cold eyes? _No, I can't be related to the Yondaime, the Namikaze's can't be my family! Yeah I can ask the old man and he will…trust no one! Not the Hokage. _His eyes widened remember those words.

_I can ask the teachers…I. trust no one. If the Kyuubi is sealed in me, and I start asking about the Yondaime, who knows what they would do. I can just look pictures of him at the academy for a report or something. _

The next day Naruto had woken up early, he had hardly slept, tossing and turning every hour, wondering if everything hadn't been a nightmare. He had gotten up and had been careful when walking on the floor; he managed to clean the place before leaving for the academy two hours early.

The problem he now faced was that this early the academy wasn't even open and he moved around the usual training grounds his class used. He couldn't recall how many times he had gotten beaten in the physical spars, the only part in which he seemed to excel where he could outlast everyone else. An hour later he decided to try the academy library, it could at least be a starting point for information.

He approached the librarian who's back was still turned trying to look as normal as he could. "Good morning."

"Good m…" the man's words died in his throat when he looked at his face and cold glare settled on his face "what do you want?"

"I…want to know if you have any information on past Hokages, especially from when they were young."

"For what?"

"It's an assignment."

"Which ones are you interested in?"

"All the ones that finished the academy!"

"Well you clearly need to do the assignment; you don't know even the basics about them."

"Um..what?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Only the Yondaime finished the academy!"

"About the others?"

"What am I your teacher? Go to the archives and ask for more information there, here just go down the stairs once you exist the library, it's the door at the end of the hall."

"Thank you mister."

* * *

><p>The hallway was dimly lit and the small light that was visible revealed dilapidated walls, after the two flights of stairs he wasn't that surprised, the placed looked like what he'd expect from a bunker, he wasn't sure what kind of person would end up working in such a place or why.<p>

He knocked twice before entering the achieves room, the woman behind the desk instantly lost her smile when her eyes fell on him, she looked young barely into her twenties, had long brow hair that was kept secure with a hair tie, an oblong shaped face, hazel eyes and a small nose. Glancing at the name plate on the desk it revealed the woman's name. _Katsue Miwa. I wonder how she ended up down here? _

"What do you want?"

"I...want to see pictures of past Hokage's from when they were young...for a assignment, I asked at the library at they said I should come down here and that only the Yondaime graduated the academy."

"Wait right here, don't move from this spot."

He waited twenty minutes and realized that he had missed the start of the first class of the day, he was half temped to run and still make it for what was left of the hour, however something help him back, he shook his head he had come this far, he was going to follow it to end, if just for some peace of mind.

"Come with me. Here its the year book from when the Yondaime graduated. Don't make any marks on it." He placed his school bag on the floor and emptied his pocked to show he didn't have anything else on him. The woman grunted and took the back going back to the main office leaving the door to the room he was in open.

Naruto swallowed and his hand trembled as he opened the book. _Why am I nervous there's nothing to worry about, it was just a nightmare after all. _He went through the first pages slowly almost afraid to reach the Yondaime's picture, he looked at the other pictures taking the peoples face in, he didn't recognize any of them.

Finally he reached the picture he dreaded, he felt his heart ship a beat when he saw it. _I look just like him!_ Naruto's nails dug into the wooden table as he stared at the picture, he felt hot tears running down his face as he starred at the picture_. Its all true! He is my father, and I have a family that's alive and abandoned me! _Naruto could feel a fire rising inside his chest and spread out through his body, the hair on the back of his neck stood straight, his breath hitched as he looked at the picture until he couldn't see the Yondaime's face but his own, he slammed the book shut and let a breath feeling himself calm down. He rubbed his eyes and left the room keeping his head down, he grabbed his book back from near the achieves desk.

"Well?"

He shoo his head without raising it to cover his tears. "I couldn't find what I needed."

"Are you alright?"

He couldn't tell if her tone was sincere or not and didn't care. "Yes mam."

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't walk back to his apartment, he ran as fast as he could, as soon as he felt the achieves room he started running, the whole trip back he could hear the Kyuubi's words.<p>

_The Yondaime needed someone he could sacrifice on an altar of blood to save his precious dung pile, someone to become a mindless weapon to only rely on my power and none of his own. You were his choice for that weapon; his sacrifice for the safety of what he cherished most, the dung pile that scorns you. _

He ignored the people and their glare's he didn't care for them.

_The Yondaime wanted you to be a weapon for the dung pile, he sacrificed you, he wanted you to suffer, to sacrifice yourself for the dung pile so others won't have to. Why would they want someone who will be target by the hatred of others in their homes? To endanger them? Why would they want someone their husband and father threw away? They don't care little, they never did and they never will._

He slammed the door as he entered his apartment, he was out of breath, he didn't know when that last happened and he didn't even care at this point. _Everything he said was true! All this I had a family! I didn't have to be alone! But they didn't want me! He ruined everything! He loved everyone more then me!_ Seeing his own reflection in the window he grabbed the chair near him and threw it at the window, the chair fell to the floor before reaching the window and Naruto let out an infuriated scream.

He started crying and fell to the floor hugging himself; everything he did was a failure, everything was against him. Wiping the tears the flowed from his eyes he got up and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen sink, a reflection made him pause with the glass in hand. He dropped the glass and went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror he couldn't see his own reflection anymore the only thing he saw was the Yondaime's face. _No!_ By instinct his fist flew and smashed into the mirror cracking it. Even with it shattered he could still see the Yondaime's face in the reflection. _No!_

The door from the bathroom slammed against the wall as he existed and entered the kitchen drawer after drawer looking for that one tool he need. _Found it!_ Naruto retrieved a large knife with a black handle from a drawer, the edged was especially sharp and he hardly ever used after he cut himself by accident.

He bit his own lips and tilted his head to the left, using his left hand tugged at his skin of his jaw, he took a deep breath then brought the knife down on his face and began cutting the skin starting from his jaw line. His screams soon filled the air, when people finally entered the apartment the sink was filled with blood, flesh and skin.

* * *

><p>He blinked as he found himself floating atop the water in front of the seal, the Kyuubi was resting his head on his front paws.<p>

**"And so you have returned insect."**

Naruto looked at his face in the reflection of the water, to his immense joy he had lost much of the resemblance to the Yondaime, he wanted to loss all of the resemblance to that man.

**"I healed you." **

He sent him a questioning look.

**"You were wounded, when death shall claim you it so do shall as well for me. The seal binds us and I do not wish to perish."**

"I just wanted to..."

**"I know what you wanted to do, it's why I didn't completely heal your face."**

"I can try again later."

**"Do you think the Hokage will let you out of his sights any time soon?"**

"So what? He can't keep an eye on me all the time!"

**"No, perhaps he can not. You discovered the truth."**

"Yes the Yondaime really is my father! And he ...he..."

**"Cursed you, marked you for a horrible life? Yes to both. Didn't you want to become Hokage as well? Remember talking to your precious old man? Remember posing in the mirror pretending to be the Hokage?"**

He cringed at that thought.

**"So what will you do now?"**

"The Yondaime was a hero for the village; he stood for a lot of things. Me I'll be the opposite of what he stood for! "

**_Perfect! _**

"You said you had other truths to tell me, what are they?"

**"Now is not the time young one. Those were bold words you spoke before, how do you plan on being the opposite of the Yondaime?"**

"Ill just do to the opposite of what he did!"

**"How?"**

"I...I...the report! I can make a report on the Yondaime to find out about him so I can now what to stand against!"

**"Study his strength and that of the previous ones as well, the world is far largest then the dung pile you live in."**

"Ok, I can say that I'm making a report on all of them that would be a perfect way to gather stuff on them."

**"Deny others knowledge on your skills, keep as much as you can hidden, after this incident the Hokage will have people watching. Any new gain in strength that is know by others is already lost."**

"Yes. Can you teach me?"

**"No."**

"Why not? You must have seen so much during your time, you could teach a lot of things!"

**"And how could I ever practice any of these things you claim I have seen? To I look like I have a body to practice your taijutsu?"**

"I...well no."

**"The way you insect use chakra pales in comparison, to my own, I live and breath it, for me using it comes as simple as breathing, how could I ever teach you such a thing?"**

"I..."

**"I will offer council to whatever plans you create, I doubt your small brain can muster much at this point, there is hope for even one such as you. Ah and it appears your time is done, one last thing Naruto were you able to glimpse them now? After having them hidden from your sight for so long? Do you know what you are now?"**

* * *

><p>When Naruto awoke he saw the Hokage near his bed, he wasn't sure where he was, however one thing that he noticed was that the Hokage looked even older that his age.<p>

"Welcome back my boy, how do you feel?"

"Alright, where am I old man?"

"The hospital, Naruto do you remember what happened?"

He touched his now bandaged face wincing from the pain. "Yeah."

"Why?" the voice had a pleading tone to it.

"I didn't want to look like the Yondaime anymore."

The Hokage's voice cracked, he could see tears gathering in the old man's eyes. "What do you mean my boy?"

Naruto looked towards the window in the room refusing the meet the Hokage's eyes. "I looked like the Yondaime Hokage before, I just didn't want to look like him anymore, all the people glare at me and I thought that if I didn't look like the Yondaime they wouldn't anymore."

"Oh my boy, no that's….."

"Can I rest now?"

"Yes, but later I will want to talk to someone for me, an acquaintance of mine to help you recover."

He didn't say anything simply looking up at the ceiling remembering the Kyuubi's question, realization followed quickly._ I used to be tangled in them as well, for so long, never seeing them and yet having them decide everything for me._ He smiled painfully as it was causing the wounds on his face to open and blood to stain his bandages. _But now I'm free…there are no strings on me._

* * *

><p>Points on the story :<p>

- yes there is a lot of whinnying in it

- yes there is a bit of a pity party going on there

- yes it is rushed, I wrote it in a few hours spread out a couple of days

- yeah Iruka is still an asshole here

- yes the Kyuubi is talkative, however as you can tell he wants to manipulate Naruto so he has to talk to him

- yes there Uchiha clan is still present, no massacre

- originally Naruto would have had a very different look, think Red Skull

While I have a very good idea on Naruto's future skills the rest is sorely lacking, I have an idea about his new training, and a bit more concerning his childhood, however the other future arcs are still lacking.

I do have a few ideas concerning potential story arcs concerning, I want to steer clear of some canon events, however setting his future team and sensei isn't exactly easy.

Go with his twin sister hoping to create a bond of sorts? Stick Kakashi in there or maybe an elder sibling for more family bonding? Or maybe an Uchiha, Itachi and Shisui come to mind, heck if they are still trusted then they would do a much better job in keeping the Kyuubi down if it ever stirred so they would have better odds at being his sensei.

I defiantly want to have interactions between Naruto and Naruko before they become genin, maybe develop some sort of friendly rivalry, well at least for how much Naruko is concerned.

The major problem for the fic is that I don't have an ending in mind for it, all my other stories have an ending, even some that haven't been posted, I just don't see how to end this particular fic. Make him a villain of sorts, family redemption, again I'm having a hard time decide how things will turn out for him.

The original idea is from a fic I read a while back, I can't remember the name of it, sadly it is unfinished and only had a few chapters. It was about a Naruto who get's placed on a team with his twin sister that he didn't know he had. In the fic Kushina is alive and Naruto besides his twin sister has another two elder siblings, one sister and older brother who can use hiraishin and acted as Naruto's Anbu guard befriending him that way.

Naruko, or I think that was her name, slowly comes to realize just how much the two of them have in common and starts asking questions about him. Kushina, I don't remember if she had been the previous jailer or not, apparently acted as the villagers and didn't let her young daughter play with Naruto even after seeing how miserably he was. While she did confront the third about Naruto it turns out that it was Minato's plan and dyeing wish for Naruto to get the shit can for some reason, maybe something about assassins. Now Kushina could have encouraged her daughter to get close to Naruto or play with him, she decided to follow Minato's dyeing wish and say fuck you kid.

There is so much potential for bad shit happening in a setting like that it seems a shame not to use it, of you will see some of the ideas I have for it in Juubi and Sage, eventually. This story idea was born of seeing an advertising for Captain America the Winter Soldier and remembering the origin of the Ultimate Red Skull.


	2. Story 2 : Reach for the stars

I posted this a while back however I deleted it after running into a bit of trouble regarding the second chapter, sadly dealing with the Uchiha situation is a bit more difficult then anticipated. I have major parts of the story sketched out, major fights and arcs, even what abilities the cha. get, recently I actually add more for Minato to do while the children are growing up. Sadly dealing with the Uchiha situation and Danzo is still something I haven't been able to do, the attempts still sound have assed, until I can come up with a more satisfying explanation the story is on ice.

* * *

><p>The brighter the light the greater the shadow to oppose it, this story will contain elements of other mangas and games and attempt to add them to the Naruto world, it will also feature a very powerfull Naruto with enemys to match him.<p>

Warning this story will feature :

- a very strong Naruto, almost godlike, he woun't show of his powers frequently, those who don't like this leave now

- living Minato and Kushina, those of you who don't like them leave now

- after reading a few fics were Naruto's family neglected him I decided to make this, it's almost the exact opposite of them

* * *

><p>Talk now – normal talk<br>_What now_ – normal thoughts  
><strong>Speak – biju talk<strong>  
><strong><em>Listen<em> – biju thoughts**

**Chapter 1 : Creation from chaos**

**10. October. X791, Konoha **

October 10th would be remembered in Konoha's history as a day of great triumph and great loss. It would witness the sacrifice of the Sandaime Hokage and show the brilliance of the Yondaime Hokage.

The Yondaime Hokage had personally taken to teaching the Sandaime Hokage in the art of seals, to be able to seal away the Kyuubi and even a new seal that he and his wife had created that involved summoning the Shinigami, in case anything should happen to him and someone else was needed to perform the sealing. It was this act that changed history in many ways, the Sandaime Hokage would be remembered for making the ultimate sacrifice and the fourth's brilliance and foresight would be confirmed in the minds of the people once more.

On another front Kushina Uzumaki the wife of the Yondaime had managed to convince Tsunade Senju to return to the village, though both came back worse for wear, and their conversation had more fists and kicks exchanged between the two, Tsunade had started her medical program that would go on to save many lives in the aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack, while Tsunade herself lead the troops against the Kyuubi while the two hokages began the sealing. It was also Tsunade that had managed to save a weakened Kushina's life after she had the Kyuubi ripped out of her.

Unknown to many the Yondaime had recalled his sensei to help in case something occured during the birth of his children. Between the two hokages and a sannin the masked man had been all but ripped to pieces losing his arms, one leg and receiving grieves wounds with both master and student managing to land rasengans to the man's chest and back while the third had stabbed the man threw a lung with his staff, the masked man had managed to escape using his space time technique and his fate remained unknown.

With both toad summoners calling forth their allies the Kyuubi had been pinned down and the Sandaime Hokage sealed a part of it into the Yondaime's new born twins his daughter Yuki, the Yondaime had all but begged him to seal it into his son Naruto to ensure that the Kyuubi would not have a chance to escape again from a similar situation, the old retired kage had however decided follow tradition and sealed it away into the girl, he then left the key for the seal to the Yondaime. The Sandaime had lacked the strength to be able to endure the strain of sealing the other half of Kyuubi into Naruto and took it with him to the stomach of the Shinigami.

These events resulted in the damages dealt to Konoha being much smaller than they could have been and a renewed sense of unity emerged amongst the people of the village. The Yondaime announced his daughter to be the Kyuubi's jailor that would ensure that the creature would never ravage other lands so that others would never suffer as they had. He was met with the approval of his people.

In the end Octomber 10th would be remembered for many things, both a day of great triumph over one of strongest creatures in existence, a renewed spirit of unity amongst the shinobi for being able to hold the Kyuubi at bay, confidence and admiration for their leader and the village's elite, a day of loss for those who were killed when the beast appeared, a day of sacrifice for those who fell while standing against the beat, chief amongst them the Sandaime Hokage who gave his life to seal it away, and a day of hope and new life, with the birth of the Yondaime's children, the twins, Yuki and Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>11. January. X792, Konoha, Hokage Tower<strong>

Minato let out a tired breath as he looked over the papers on his desk, the rebuilding effort was proceeding well and Konoha would soon be restored. He had taken the chance and added more seals to Konoha's walls, the masked man's attack still weighing heavely on his mind. The man had fighting experience on his side that much was clear but it looked like his body was weak, that did lay credence to him being Madara Uchiha, to a degree at least. He had made his new house, with the added seals, the most well protected place in Konoha, his own Hiraishin barely functioned there, it was only because he had found a way to slide threw the cracks of the seals that it even worked, something that irked him realising that the man could use something similar, in the end he had reworked everything with Kushina and found away for his Hiraishin to still work inside the house.

The man had been horribly injured and should be by all rights be dead, and yet he had managed to crawl away from the fight using that jutsu of his, the wounds should kill the man but there was a chance that he had somehow survived. He had marked the man with a Hiraishin tag however the tag could still be destroyed and his sensei had done so unknowingly when he struck the man with a rasengan. While the tags would last a very long time on objects the tags on living beings were a different matter altogether, it would fade in time naturally and it could still be removed before that occured. It would mostly likely take time until the man attempted anything again if he ever did so, time that he would use to train his children and strengthen Konoha.

He had already approved Tsunade's medical program when he first became Hokage and that had wielded great results and now Tsunade had mentioned that improvements could be made to Konoha's hospital and she had sent him a file with what she proposed. The ideas were interesting he couldn't deny that and with the number of medic nins being trained soon the hospital would be overstaffed. So building a second one in another part of Konoha or expanding the one they had wasn't a farfetched idea. It would take time until more funds became available for such things but he could lay the foundations for it starting now.

In retrospect the attack on Konoha allowed him a bit more freedom in dealing with village matters, with the crises of the attack certain decision could be pushed threw and made to look more acceptable, it would be easier to do than during peace time.

Hashirama had proven how strong people could be when they stood united. It was their diversity and their ability to work together that had made Konoha such a force to be reckoned with. Konaha still had a good number of clans, however it had lost of few during the great wars, while other clans had dwindled down to only one individual, the Senju clan, the Shimura clan and his old student's clan the Hatake were examples of such a fate. It was time to add more clans to Konoha, several clans were still traveling threw out the countries either because they chose to wander or because of disagreements with the rulers of the countries they had previously resident in.

He knew he needed to help restore and strengthen Konoha after the attack, new shinobi would take a while to train, but a clan would already have members on its side. Even with all the political issues with the clans, they were still a good thing, it was much easier for them to teach their techniques to the younger generations, it was one thing when you had a scroll to read and another when a person showed you what was written and other insights one developes using those teachings, the clans had larger numbers then a ninja family and thus the chances of more people practicing the clans techniques and be able to remember even the more obscure parts of their clan's arts. He had kept track of a few clans that were still wandering, and that had managed to catch his attention, he had already asked his senses to investigate them and he would use Konoha's spy network to find out more about those clans as well.

Old clan compounds had been demolished when the last confirmed members perished and new buildings erected in their place and now he could do the same, a few new compounds could be built, and other buildings that would be needed and some that he thought were already needed could be build in their place.

The thought of creating a new seal for the Hyuuga to replace their existing one was tempting and it would add more numbers to Konoha's forces but the problem was that it could cause a civil war in the clan and look like the Hokage was interfering in clan issues. He sighed while branch members still became shinobi they weren't as well trained as the main house and their movements were more limited, he did have some control over them and would be able to aid them but even that tricky. It was something he would look into for future clans that would join Konoha. Now all he could do was gently lay the foundations for his plans and in the future approach the issue again, he would need to find allies in the main house of the family or attempt and persuade them of unifying the clan. Attempting anything now was simply asking for trouble, every clan pulled their own weight, even the Hyuuga's, though they could arguably contribute more. As he thought about it another one of his projects came to mind, he had desired to add more Hyuuga at Konoha's gate to inspect visitors to the village and to Konoha's walls. Perhaps he could use this idea to help acquire a few informants inside the clan, the branch members that would occupy the positions would still remain in the village and wouldn't need to work full-time, thus the main house would have a more difficult time rejecting the idea.

The village had to be even more alert now as spies could attempt to infiltrate the village, at the start of the third war Iwa shinobi had managed to sneak up on Konoha and destroyed some of the outpost around Konoha that served to alert the village of approaching forces. Sadly those outposts had never been rebuilt and it left Konoha more vulnerable. He needed more shinobi to to help secure those places as well, the increase the guards at the gates on the wall, and the tunnels underneath Konoha. Minato rubbed his head, he would have to create a new plan to help deal with the spies that would surely come in time. The seals would help against those who tried to sneak inside over the walls but would do nothing for those who walked threw the front gate and passed as future clients, merchants or craftsmen, a well place Hyuuga could quickly check the people from afar and discover those who had larger reserves, sensors could do a similar job but had a few problems though.

Minato smiled when he looked at the picture of his family, much to his ire both of his children had his blond hair, he had hoped one of them would inherit their mother's beautiful red hair. Both he and Kushina wanted a large family, but now after the masked man's attack those plans would most likely never come to fruition, the risk of him being alive and going after them was still present. Minato clenched his fists, even with his skills the man had managed to stand on even ground with him, even if it was for a small period of time, he needed to get stronger than he already was. He brought one hand over the family picture and raised it from the desk, he wouldn't ever allow that man to endanger his family. It looked like he would need to study The Scroll of Seals.

After Minato placed the picture back on the desk he looked over some of the papers on his desk, he had an appointment with the head of the Busujima clan in a few hours and later with the new clan head of the Sonozaki clan. Minato smiled at that, he was friends with the head of Busujima clan head, the man had recently become a father as well, _barely two weeks since young Saeko has been born_. Add the fact that the new Sonozaki clan head's wife had given birth to twins as well, _twin girls_, he smirked at that, the Uchiha's clan head had twins as well, he wasn't sure why so many twins had been born recently but shrugged it of, it had happened before, or perhaps it depended on the position they had used in the act, it was something to think about later.

With the rebuilding going as well as it was the added seals on the walls and the new spirit of unity that had emerged from the attack things were going well, the plans he had to add more clans to Konoha and the new buildings for the village things seemed to be going well, but their was a darker side.

A few people had been unable to look past the fact that his daughter had the jailer and not the beast and had attempted to infiltrate his house to kill her, it was sad but he understood that grief had overtaken them and they chose to vent their anger this way, however he couldn't allow such things to occur again, he executed them and added a few more Anbu bodyguards to his house, the people were small in number but needed to understand that he wouldn't tolerate such behavior.

Another aspect was the fact that he number of shinobi needed to rise to help make up for their loses, while the new clans with add more numbers he needed others as well, and the tactic he would have to use would be one that pained him. He would have to encourage orphans to join the academy and to desire to become shinobi. Minato knew he was in many ways the perfect example for them, he himself was an orphan, he never even had a last name he chose it himself after reading a book, he a no name orphan who had rise to the highest rank in the village, he could have had civilian parents for all people knew.

Minato had attempted to find out if had relatives at one point but all his searches revealed nothing he wasn't related to any of the other blonds in Konoha. Even after looking threw fotos of deceased shinobi both of clans and ninja familys he hadn't found someone who he looked remotely similar to, it actually looked like he had been born from civilian parents but with slighter higher chakra then normal civilians, though now he had kage level reserves. Now he would need to parade himself and use psychological tricks to get more orphans to join the academy and desire to become shinobi, and he would have to send his shinobi to find orphans from civilian villages and search for orphans with potential to become shinobi, a practice that hadn't been used for a while now.

But by far the worst task would be to deal with Danzo, as much as he wanted to deal with the man directly his hands were tied now, and a conflict with him would cost more lives then he was willing to pay. The man had eyed his daughter in a way that made his blood boil, at the very least the man wasn't stupid enough to demand that his little girl be made into an emotionless and mindless weapon like his old group was. A group that he still had active even though the Sandaime had ordered its disbandment years ago, now he would have to use that group, gently letting a few missions slip towards Danzo that he and his group would accomplish.

He knew it was wrong but at the moment Danzo held many cards, his group was for the moments unknown and could scatter, the man's reputation had gained him the admiration and support of quite a few people. No he wouldn't strike Danzo down now, he would wait, and find out everything the man had, sensors to help discover his men, Anbu to track him and discover his bases. It was no secret that Danzo recruited from amongst the orphans of the village and other villages as well, something that would be contained with him taking an active interest in the village orphanage and sending out shinobi for the same purpose to the civilian villages.

Danzo's reputation had taken a beating with him not being amongst the shinobi who fought against the Kyuubi while he had fought against it and had managed to save the village from a Bijudama. Slowly he would chip away at the man, and then strike him down, he knew that Danzo would eventually to something self destructive even without his own actions against him, but this way he would simply bring about the man's end sooner rather than later.

Minato let out a small breath and looked at his family picture before returning to work, after the looking over the next few documents he would inspect the village and then drop by and visit his family before the meetings with the clan heads.

* * *

><p><strong>23. March. X792, Konoha, Namikaze Uzumaki household<strong>

A figure entered the children's room and made it's way towards the crib where baby Naruto was drinking milk from a small bottle, the figure took out a small vial and removed the bottle from Naruto's small hands, he couldn't stand those eyes of his, they seemed too bright it was as if he knew who he was, after adding the vial's contents he returned it to the baby who happily began drinking again, with the task complete, the figure quietly left the room again.

**Hours later, nighttime.**

Naruto began crying as his small body exploded with pain, the child began to trash as sweat poured from his body, he's crying only got louder as he was struggling to stay alive, barely clinging to life. From the crib next to him, his sister Yuki began to cry as well attempting to aid her sibling. She tried to reach him by crawling but was stopped by the bars of the crib desperately trying to reach him she outstretched her hands and attempted to reach him again threw the bars. As Naruto's crying intensified Yuki's own crying grew as well matching him, unknown to them a light became visible on Naruto's body it looked like his veins were of a white glowing color, a small red cloak began to form around Yuki and with her outstretched hands it quickly enveloped her sibling as well. A few moments later the crying seemed to die down and the cloak disappeared from both children, not a moment later both worried parents burst into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Kushina looking at her children, she was dressed in a dark red sleeveless and hip-lenght nightgown. "I heard Naru-chan starting crying and then felt a burst of Kyuubi's chakra." Her eyes widened when she witnessed how weat the sheets in Naruto's crib were and she quickly picked him up.

"I don't know" Minato replied, he was dressed in a pair of black pajamas, with the blouse unbuttoned revealing a white singlet, as he looked worriedly at the crib as well, he quickly noticed how Yuki looked distressed and had raised her hands and seemed to be looking at Naruto. "You want your brother Yuki-chan?" He quickly picked her up and brought her closer to Naruto and she seemed to calm down as well.

"How could she access the Kyuubi's chakra? We both looked over her seal it should be possible for her to access it so soon" Kushina asked looking at her soon. "Minato! we have to take Naruto to a doctor he doesn't look healthy"

"Kushina give him to me I'l use Hiraishin and take Naruto to the hospital, I'l come back to get you right away after I find a doctor"

Kushina nodded and handed Naruto to Minato as she took Yuki from him and Minato quickly disappeared, the next few minutes seemed to be the longest minutes of her life, her daughter seemed to be tired as well, Kushina couldn't for the life of her understand what had occured with her children. A flash of light quickly revealed that Minato had returned looking worse for ware.

"Is Naruto alright? What happened? What took so long?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"I got him to the doctor on shift then went and got both Tsunade and one and specialised in dealing with young children, come one I can take us to the hospital there're both examining him now", another burst of light and the Namikaze – Uzumaki household was emptyy.

The hour the young couple waited while their son was examined seemed to the last weeks to the them, Kushina moved around the small hallway while Minato held his daughter who had fallen asleep, finaly Tsunade exited the room where their son was. The two quickly made their way towards her.

"What happened is Naruto alright?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade have them a warm smile, "He's fine now, though he is weakened, it look's like he had a small bowel obstruction, or that's what it look's like, whatever it was is gone now" both parents looked relived, their is something though, she sighed I want to check Yuki as well.

"Do you think she might have something similar?" Minato asked.

"Perhaps, but I want to verify something else." She ran her hand that now had a green energy around it along Yuki's body. "She doesn't appear to have the same problem, both parents let out a breath they had been holding, but she does appear to have the situation as Naruto"

"What is it? Spit it out Tsunade!" Kushina told her in an angry tone of voice/

"They have both unlocked their chakra"

"What" both stunned parents asked.

"You told me that Naruto began crying first, I think he managed to that because of the obstruction and he unlocked his chakra his sister must have unlocked her's when she heard her brothers crying, tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra may not be that far off from it"

"But their babies for Kami's sake"

"It has happened before, I have the records to prove it, granted some were almost one year old but still."

"What?!" they both asked.

She shrugged, "Yes my clan has records of similar events occurring, I'l keep Naru-chan here for observation, he's still a bit weak, you should be able to take him home tomorrow at the earliest"

"Can we stay here? Kushina asked. I don't want to leave Naru-chan alone"

"You both should go rest at home, everything is going to be fine."

"No" Minato replied"The room reserved for clan heads is available correct? Then you can move Naruto there and we'l spend the night here with him"

"Very well I'l go make the arrangements"

"I guess we'l have to start thinking about training them even earlier than planned huh?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, but for now at least we can relax"

* * *

><p><strong>24. March. X792, location unknown<strong>

In a large luxurious room adorned with intricate markings on it's walls of human battling one another using weapons ranging from rocks, clubs to swords, bows and finally jutsu, white pillars could be seen around the room, a large round wooden table could be found in the middle with various documents upon it and with six men sitting around it.

The first man had a scar on the left side of his face, he wore a dark business suit, a white shirt and a violet colored necktie and a dark colored hat over gray dreadlocks, and wielded a walking cane he was Keiichi Noda.

The second man was tall, thin, had long white hair down to his shoulder blades, a white well kept beard and mustache that both ended towards the middle of his chest he was Keiishi Sonobe and he wore a dark blue business suit, with a white shirt and blue necktie with white stripes.

The third man was bald, he had large birthmark spots on his forehead, a scar on his left cheek bone, he had a short white beard, and a large white mustache, he was Masato Hirano and wore a dark business suit, a white shirt and a dark brown necktie.

The fourth man looked far older than the other three, he was bald and without facial hair, with glasses and a white gi, he also held a samurai sword with him, he was Kenichi Ogata.

The fifth man was youngest looking of the other men, he sported blond hair, a beard of the same color, and had a large scar on his chest, that started from the lower right side of his chest and ended on the upper left side of his neck. He also wore his dark brown suit with the white shirt buttons open, and without a tie, he was Yasunori Masutani.

The sixth man looked like a typical elderly man with a wrinkled visage, white hair styled with a large ahoge, beard and mustache, and blue eyes, he wore a purple hakama beneath a golden vest with two red stripes he was Hakama Shiranui.

Keiichi Noda looked at the other men around the table before he spoke "It has been confirmed, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the Sandaime Hokage died sealing the beast"

"That took quite a while to reach us, the disturbance occured many months ago" intoned Masato Hirano.

"Most likely the village was on high alert and considering the difficulty of having a spy to infiltrate the leaf it is better than nothing" spoke Keiishi Sonobe.

"Indeed, he now have the confirmed locations of all the jinjuriki and the confirmed death of the so called Second God of Shinobi, though the death of the Yellow Flash would have been preferred" spoke Kenichi Ogata.

Yasunori Masutani looked at the others with an icy gaze, "Never the less, one piece has been removed from the board, and others added, the plan will need to be adjusted. I propose having our spy in Konoha go quiet for several years, we cannot risk him now"

"Agreed" the others spoke and nodded in agreement.

"Do we know how great the damage to the village was and how Konoha will react after this incident?" Masato Hirano asked.

"The damages were smaller than one would expect in this kind of situation. The report mentions how the the forces seemed balanced well enough, they are still fulilling their responsabilities, though their forces are stretched thin, it appears that they have taken some precautions and are expecting spies to attempt and infiltrate the place" Keiichi Noda answered.

"Naturally, at the very least it appears that the Yondaime is not a fool, a pity the other villages are so low on strength a new war could have occured with this incident. Never the less this is another blow for the ninja system. A few grunts of acknowledgement were heard. Now what is the status of our other projects?" Kenichi Ogata asked.

"The Cipher Pol groups are growing nicely, and we are still searching for candidates for CP 9, Doctor Gero's experiments are utter and complete failures, all of them have amazing potential but none have shown results so far." Hakama Shiranui told them.

"Our spies in Yami doubt that the organization would ever join us, it would be possible in time to sway some of their members, but the organization as a whole needs to be destroyed," Masato Hirano told them.

"A shame, they have such interesting fighters, I do hope we can save some of their younger members" Masato Hirano spoke in a calm tone.

Keiishi Sonobe spoke next, "Aizen is proceeding with his plans, the village of the shinigami will enter civil war in a few years, the foundations for his fortress have already been built. Kiri seems to be close to close to entering civil war as well, the situation there is deteriorating rapidly, a small encouragement would help things along the way. In Suna I belive there is someone who we can recruit, the man was considered for the mantle of Kazegake but rejected in the end, his control of sand is impressive. There is also someone in Lighting Country that we may one day use against the Raikage, and his goals could serve us well enough, the files regarding these individuals are in the folders on the table. Our lesser minded allies are continuing their activity. Doto will move against his brother to make himself daimyo and Gato is looking to do something similar"

"Disgusting that we should have to associate with such people, though it amuses me that they belive they stand on equal footing with us", he shook his head, "What of the minor villages?" Hakama Shiranui asked.

Yasunori Masutani answered them. "The situation in Lighting Country is the most favorable followed shortly by the one in Earth Country, the villages are growing well there. The situation in the others is still debatable, in Wind Contry, we have one minor village but with little power, and their is the fact that Aizen is building his fortress there, wich resembles a hidden village as well, if this man who was rejected for the title of Kazegake joins we may be able to either have him take charge of the existing one in the country or build another one. We cannot remove the current Kazegake as it would draw to much attention to us. We have the foundation for two villages in Water Country, and we may be able to size power depending on how the situation progresses in Kiri. The situation in Fire country is by far the worst, the remnants of the Land of Woods lack the strength and means to be able to rebuild their forces, the remnants of the Land of Sky are also too scattered to be of any use at the time" He cleared his throat for a moment before continuing,"the situation with the other country has not changed in any way since our last meeting"

"Interesting development, we should wait and appraise the situation before any other attempts are made in Fire Country, now what of our normal armed forces?" Keiichi Noda asked.

"Growing slowly but stedaly, leadership structure is established well enough and only a few positions have yet to be occupied" Kenichi Ogata answered.

Keiishi Sonobe "Good, then the plan to destroy the shinobi world can continue"

A round of nods quickly followed his declaration.

* * *

><p><strong>24. March. X792, location unknown<strong>

The remnant forces of the Land of Wood had stopped for the night, and pitched their camp in a rock valley, they had been on the move for many years now ever since the conquest of their homeland, many of them were gathered around a fire to keep warm.

One such person was Shigeru Chiba who was small impish man who wore a tattered dark green robe, a pair of old leather boots and a black cap, he had at one point dreamed of of his land becoming a great power in the world and his village as one of the great ones, now his dreams were just nightmares of the fall of his land. He had been a child during the second great ninja war when his people had lost everything, his land was now a part of Fire Country and their village destroyed.

Shigeru rose his position and headed for his tent, Mai a tall woman, with short black hair and green eyes, who wore a black trench coat, and Shu a man with robust face, dark brown hair and eyes, who wore a grey trench coat and had a small sword strapped to his back followed him, he smiled they had been selected to become his bodyguards at a young age and even after the fall had remained loyal to him.

At one point, Shigeru had been royalty his uncle ruled the Land of Wood and his father was the leader of their hidden village, with his uncle childless he stood to inherit the land one day. Both his father and uncle wanted to expand their land and entered the war believing they could snag some territory away from Fire Country, Konoha had taken a beating in the war and was still suffering, Hanzo had butchered the troops that entered his country and Iwa had managed to enter Fire Country after it and deliver a blow to Konoha. It looked like Konoha's sun had set, the Uzumaki clan had been exterminated. Kiri and Kumo had battered Konoha as well.

When they joined the war the had a great deal of success but it didn't last long, the Sannin had risen after their battle with Hanzo, the Nidaime Tsuchikage and Mizukage had killed each other in a battle and the two villages had fallen into chaos, a chaos that Konoha used to great effect. Iwa was pushed out of Fire Country, Kumo had attacked Kiri forces in Fire Country and declared war on Kiri, going after a village that had just lost their leader and who's forces had just taken a blow seemed better then facing the Second God of Shinobi and his students.

The war had also seen the destruction of Sky Country and it's hidden village when a short lived coalition destroyed it, the coalition truly represented the shinobi way, Konoha had allied with Iwa who they had been fighting not long ago. And even Kumo joined in to destroy the place, after the battle Kumo forces found themselves under attack by the force of a few of the smaller villages, Iwa joined in as well as payback after Kumo forces damaged Earth Country's trade fleet shortly after their Tsuchikage died. Their forces took a severe beating and soon Kumo found itself pushed back from Kiri as well. The only country who had come out in good shape had been Suna who had snagged a few of the smaller countries between themselves and Earth Country, and had seen the rise of one of their shinobi who would become the Sandaime Kazekage, the loses they would take during the third war however would destroy anything gained during the second war.

Shortly after Iwa was pushed out of Fire Country and with Kumo and Kiri coming to blows, their own forces were pushed back and the war came to their home, Konoha had brought their full might down upon them. What followed was the utter destruction of his land and village, he understood why the Sannin were so feared, they were true monsters. The survivors of his people had fled their land in hope's of returning one day, but they were too broken and too stubborn to ever accomplish such a thing by themselves, it was why he had dedicated himself to finding a way to get revenge. He had searched for a way to accomplish this and after many years had found something, old writings that spoke of a cursed sage that was imprisoned somewhere, the more he dug into the stories the more fascinated he became with this person. This cursed sage had apparently been alive during the Warring States period and been feared by many, he had been the first to receive the title from his summons and had advanced to a degree that he had become one with his summons, the man set forth in a wave of conquest and destruction, many had risen against and fell before his might, eventually even his summons turned against the man but even they couldn't defeat him, other sages fought him and perished the man was far to strong. Eventually an alliance formed against the man and managed to seal him away but not kill, they didn't think he could ever be killed. The information with the location of his imprisonment and the techniques used were kept by the people who had fought him.

Slowly over the years he had managed to gather information about his location and the tools needed to release him, while it was a long shot it was their last best hope for revenge, if the sage could burn the nations to the ground he would a happy man, the chances of the sage restoring his country as a reward for his release was almost nonexistent, the man was more of a monster then anything.

Shigeru looked up at the night sky he loved looking at it when he was a child and wonder about it's mysterie, now it just reminded him of the darkness in wich he lived.

* * *

><p><strong>24. March. X792, location unknown, remnants of Sky Country<strong>

Ryūsei Nakao sat in front of a table looking over the latest reports from his spies, his features were masked by the purple cloak he was covered with, only two pale hands were visible.

As he read the reports he couldn't help but smile, his spies were making progress in their task and would eventually have a complete picture of the village and it's layout.

He clenched his fists when he thought about that place, the Village Hidden in the Stars, _thieves the lot of them, they would have remained a speck on the map had they not stolen some of our secrets and our most sacred treasure._

Their oh so great secret, the so called meteorite, belonged to his village at one point, the origin of the orb had been lost to time even his people did not know it, a favorite story of his people was that Rikudo Senin used it to create the bloodlines that exist in the world today. There was some credence to it the orb was what had given his family their powers at first and later sustained them, it allowed his people to withstand the assault of their more aggressive neighbours. While it did indeed grant special abilities the abilities varied and frequently weren't passed down to the next generation, his family seemed to have the most stable and powerful ability perhaps could even be called a bloodline, their transformation, and another clan had a much weaker ability. Others died after receiving an ability, or if they lived they couldn't pass it on, the luckiest had their children develop a new ability.

His people had chipped away at the orb a few time when they experimented with it's power, he assumed that it was why it was now referred to as a meteriorite, the small shards he had of the orb he would need to use to create a new elite group of warriors to aid in recovering the orb. The ones he still had were old now and worked as mercenaries to help sustain their people, the risk in creating the new warriors was great, they could lose what little of the shards they had left and further bring their people to extinction.

The worst however was the secret that their family held, they required extended contact with the orb to help stabilize their ability, while the ability was stable to a degree in order to be able to reach the more advanced stages of their ability they needed extended close contact with it. At first the orb strengthened the initial stage and later aided in unlocking the other forms, it was thanks to those stages that his family had taken the leadership of their people and driven back many of the stronger invaders. Nobody had ever discovered the secret as to who had killed the Shodaime Tsuchikage, but he knew, his own grandfather had killed the man and his group when he encountered them, the fool had thought himself stronger and wanted to invade their country, and his dear grandfather shut him up permanently, considering the Tsuchikage's reputation it had been a noble thing.

It would take, but he was certain that eventually an opportunity would reveal itself and then he would strike and recover the orb then he could avenge his people.

* * *

><p><strong>24. March. X792, Land of Rice, base Z 5<strong>

Trashing and shouting could be heard coming from the room where the owner of the base was, but no one dared to approach the room out of fear of what may occur to them should they draw their master's ire.

Orochimaru was beyond angry at what had occured, _how dare that old man die, he was mine to kill, now he will never see his beloved village burn to the fucking ground, he should have died on his knees in front of me!. Now the village may even have a jinjuriki, damn it. Having Tsunade in the village was bad enough, but she's started her program as well. Even the village didn't take any major losses and is now rebuilding at a fast pace._

As Orochimaru calmed down, he thought about his own plans for destroying the village, he knew he couldn't take the full force of Konoha on in open warfare. He had intended to gather an army and gain the alliance of one of the other major villages,_ Iwa is still weak, but would jump at a chance to strike at the Yellow Flash, Kiri is slowly going down hill, hmm perhaps I should visit it, Suna was taken quite a few loses, and Kumo is slowly becoming disillusioned with their Raikage._ Now would have been a good chance for the other villages to restart military actions against Konoha but they all have their own problems. _I will need to monitor all of them_.

His plan was to strike at Konoha using his own troops and that of the other major village, and using their jinjuriki to deal large amounts of damage to the village, destroy it entirely if possible, his own troops would secure artifacts from Konoha and a few future research subjects. He wasn't stupid he knew he couldn't amass a force large enough to match Konoha head on, but he could weaken the village and make it ripe for invasion for the other villages, leading to the start of a new world war, and he knew how he could profit from a war, he had done so before.

Now though he would need more troops, his own bases were scattered around the continent, but most of them were in the Land of Rice, it was there that he would build his army, the neighbouring lands were excellent for recruitment, missing nins travelled there to find work and many small conflicts still erupted there.

_Perhaps, I should seek out some of ''lost enemys'' of Konoha, they would jump at such a chance, but they would bring their own problems. And..._ a wicked small quickly appeared on his face,_ of yes perhaps I should continue working on the Nidaime's jutsu, to be able to have sensei attack his beloved village and help burn it down, yes perhaps that would be the best choice. I know remnants of the Land of Wood are still wandering the continent and perhaps a few others, the prospect of looting will certanly attract missing nin. Though perhaps I should into acquiring a jinjuriki for myself. Yes the plan to destroy could still work, it just needs some modifications that's all._

Soon a mad laughter could be heard threw out the base, a laughter that sent chills down the spines of the people who heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>24. March. X792, location unknown<strong>

A lone figure sat in the middle of a small clearing in a meditive position, his thoughts occupied with the deed he had done recently, poisoning the child had been difficult for him to do but he had done so in the end, it needed to be done, and now he expected to hear of the childs death. As much as it pained him, he had made his decision and gone threw with it, the elder Sage's prophecy hadn't been complete but he understood the bits and pieces of it, which led to his decision to kill the child, his death was better then the death of thousands. The elder sage had suffered a heart attack when he received the prophecy and couldn't tell them everything only a few words of the prophecy, but they were enough.

The figure rose from his position and began making his way towards the nearest city, I need a drink, and maybe some female companionship, preferably both. He had done what was needed to avert the future crisis or at the very least take out a major player in future events. He shuddered when he thought about how the elder sage had reacted when he recieved the prophecy, how horrible was the future to make him react like that?.

He figure sighed, no child's life was worth what the sage foothold, he could still remember how shocked he had been when he made sense of the elder sage's words, The Elemental Nations would soon be engulfed in total war.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha, several years later. <strong>

With passage of time a few things became clear to Minato and Kushina, Yuki seemed to have inherited their mother's personality and being a more hands on approach to learning but with their father's brilliance and speed with which she picked things up, Naruto on the other hand seemed to have inherited their father's brilliance but also a more reserved, calm and in some cases a cold personality.

While Yuki had more chakra and less control, in fact even at her young age she had larger reserves then a few new genin and both parents predicted that by the time she would reach her prime she would easily surpass the meaning of Kage level chakra and redefine the term. The situation was because of the seal holding the Kyuubi at bay as it would constantly help her reserves grow larger. Yuki's training often involved hour's of chakra control exercises that included advanced exercises and a few new one's her parents created.

Naruto still had very large reserves as well, but with almost perfect control, both parents believed it was because he had unlocked it so early and both he's and his sister's training had begun early as well. One thing however became clear early on, if Minato was considered a genius from a young age then his son had blown him out of the water, he was as both parents realised extremely intelligent. A particular memory stood out at the front as Naruto had managed to speak first, his first words resulted in a brutal beating for Minato from Kushina.

Minato had on occasion asked his wife about their sexy time while around the children, and to Minato's utter horror, one afternoon, when he had returned home early and Kushina had just placed both the twins down for their afternoon nap, he had snuck up behind her, he knew she could sense but it was part of their own game, and gently kissed her on the neck and asked about their sexy time. Kushina had barely turned around to Minato when a small voice from the crib was heard, the words being sexy time. Minato had sworn he felt the room temperature drop then and there, both parents had a panicked look on their faces and even after attempting to dissuade their son the words stuck, worse little Yuki seemed intent on trying to emulate her brother. The beating Minato received was not an easy one and his sexy time was drastically cut short.

Something else that had become clear with the passage of time, was that both of the Yondaime's children had inherited their mother's sense of humor, and love for pranks, Naruto's more long term plans and Yuki's quick thinking had often turned their house into a battlefield between them and their mother. Kushina had at least managed to turn the pranks into training for her children, their pranks unknowingly involved skills in trap making and stealth, both for setting the trap up and moving around the house.

As the years passed it became more and more clear that Naruto was in fact a genius, he had picked things faster and faster, studying books on chakra, chakra control, seals, medicine, psychology and history. This also had it's own problems as both parents had found difficult to better connect to their child.

* * *

><p><strong>17. July. X795. Konoha. Nightime. Namikaze-Uzumaki household<strong>

Naruto sat on the roof of his home gazing at the stars, he loved doing it, they fascinated him to no end, who knew how many mysteries existed out there. Naruto quickly felt something touching him and realised his mother had placed a small blanket on his back and shoulders, his mother quickly sat down behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer to her.

"Ma ma ma Naru-chan what did we say about you climbing up here? "

"That I should tell either you or otosan"

"Mhhh and pray tell what did you do in this instance?" Kushina asked as one of her fingers touched Naruto's whisker marks, something both twins shared.

"I didn't tell you or otosan"

"Yes, and why didn't you? " She asked further caressing his whisker marks

"Becouse both you and father were busy and I didn't want to disturb you" He told her in a calm tone

"You wouldn't have disturbed us Naru-chan" she continued gently caressing his whisker marks Kushina noticed how Naruto's right leg had begun to twitch at a steady pace, honestly she loved doing this, she noticed it when the twins were babies, caressing their whisker marks seemed to tickle and relax them, a funny little fact she knew was that they were also sensitive and one of the twins legs would start to twitch if they truly enjoyed it as was the case now. Embaressing though it may have been for the twins she found it adorable that even now it still worked.

"But if it was your s... "

"Don't say anything else Naru-chan, or else the tickle monster will come for you" One thing that Naruto never forgot, much to the dismay of his parents were the words sexy time, though he understood that it was something grown ups engaged in and should be said out loud in public he still reminded them at home about it from time to time. Kushina stopped caressing Naruto's whisker marks and pulled him closer to her.

"Their's no such thing, okasan" Naruto's gaze returned to the night sky "Do you ever wonder what's up there oksan?" Naruto asked still looking up at the night sky.

"When I was smaller, yes, during the trip from Uzu no Konoha I stayed awake one night and simply stared at the night sky wondering about all the stars. Back in Uzu we had a few stories about them and a few people that were also curious about the stars and tried to research them." She let out a tired sigh. "Sadly shinobi aren't that interested in the stars, as we often have to keep our eyes closer to the ground. I do know some of the so called constellations"

"Who know's what wonders are out there okasan, things people have never seen and can't even dream off" Kushina gave him a small smile.

"With the way our world is now unfortunatly I doubt many people care about such things"

"And if the world was a better place?"

"Perhaps, I can't really say such a thing for certaine"

Naruto sighed, his mother wanted to bond with him and he was ruining the moment "Their shapes are odd aren't they?"

"Mhh, for example look there Naru-chan that's supposed to be the Big Dipper", Kushina pointed towards a spot on the night sky.

"Okasan that look's like one of your cooking pans any day of the week"Naruto was quickly hugged tightly as his mother rubbed her face against his and started laughing.

"That's exactly what I told your baka of a father, but see's a plow" Naruto had taken to struggling to free himself from his mother's hug.

"Okasan let me go"

"Ma ma Naru-chan can't I show my little baby boy some motherly love when he shows how much we're alike?"

"I'm not a baby anymore!" He huffed indignantly.

"Ara ara ara Naru-chan" She quickly hugged him again. "Your father told me that a team picked up that mission today, it'l probably take a while until they come back" Naruto smiled at that and leaned into Kushina's embrace. Once Naruto had taken an interest in the stars he had quickly went thew what few books they had at home, and had sought out more in the village. Unfortunatly the shinobi library had no such books, and the civilian the library had been badly damaged in Kyuubi's attack, the priority had been to restore the more vital parts of village first, and had only recently began to replace to books that had been destroyed in the attack. The processes would take a while and after Naruto asked his parents if they could place a mission for him to buy those books both agreed and Minato had placed the mission, to buy several books on the subject.

Naruto raised his right arm towards the night sky. "One day I'm going to reach the them, I'm going to reach the stars". His fist tightened. "It's a promise"

Kushina smiled and kissed the top of Naruto's head, the dream of a child, a bit unrealistic given their world, but he could still fight for it and pave the way for others.

"If you have a dream you have to protect it, people will who can't do something themselves, they'l tell you, you can't do it. If you want something, fight for it, fight until the end period. Even if it doesn't come true you'l know you fought for it with everything you had and you'l be able to smile at the end"

"I'l succeed no matter what oksan"

"I think its past someone's bedtime", both Naruto and Kushina heard a voice from behind them.

"But otasan I want to stay a bit longer"

"Who ever said I was talking about you Naruto?" Minato asked with an amused look on his face. Kushina sent Minato a small glare, Naruto's face lit up in recognisition and patted his mother on the leg. "It's late okasan perhaps you should go to bed?"

Kushina in response simply carresed Naruto's whisker marks getting a leg twitch for him."You say something Naru-chan?"

"Nooo okasan", Naruto managed to stammer out his right leg twitching.

"Yuki-chan is already in bed, I think she'l wait for you to say goodnight, I'l stay up here a bit longer with him. Kushina nodded and left the two alone"

Minato went and sat down next to Naruto, ruffling his hair. "That's an interesting dream you have son. I'm not going to tell you it's impossible, people mocked me when I told them that I would become Hokage, but it's going to be very difficult to achieve it"

"It's because of our history". Naruto told him, he had read history and could see how many wars humans had fought against each other.

"Yes, as long as the shinobi system exists it will be difficult for peace to last, and even if it is destroyed"

"Something else would take his place", the history books Naruto did mention that armies and wars were fought before the ninja system and mostly likely would be fought after it as well.

"Yes, if peace were to last perhaps something like your dream would be easier to achieve, but with all the different villages, it's something hard to achieve"

"So it would take either the destruction of the other villages or the unity threw an alliance? Wouldn't the conquest of the of the other countries solve the problem? We would we all united"

"Yes, but war would bring loss, people's loved one's would die and hatred would grow in people's hearts leading them on a dark path. Even though we're all human and bleed the same, it's difficult for people to understand each, we have different beliefs and ideologies, we can't exactly see eye to eye with each other. War is a horrible thing son, live's are lost and ruined, the land becomes devasted, leading to further loss, and hatred grows. Resistance groups could still form, the people could still turn against you, if you don't have the troops needed to hold the land, other could attack you and you would risk losing everything. Not to mention the loss of your own people, even they could turn against you, in a desire to end the bloodshed"

"You belive an alliance would help end the conflicts otosan?"

Minato smiled,"perhaps, alliance are a tricky think in the shinobi world, Hashirama-dono showed us that together even with our differences we could be far greater then alone. It was our diversity and our willingness to work together that helped make Konoha great. And it is something that I try to achieve as well. I do belive that one day we will be able to better understand each other and help bring an end to conflicts"

"Do you think the shinobi way would survive then otosan?"

"Perhaps, everything has an end, if our end is to come one day I hope we can be remembered as protectors and guardians"

They both sat quietly and stared at the night sky for a while, before Naruto got up, "let's go inside otosan"

"The normal way or the fun way?"

"You decide"

"The fun way it is then" Minato grabbed Naruto and quickly jumped off the roof top and in mid fall they quickly disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

><p>Minato entered his bedroom and noticed wife awake apparently having waited for him.<p>

"I take it you had a nice talk?" He asked.

"Mhh, how much did you hear?"

"Just the last part", he answered as he was changing into his sleepware.

"It was a nice moment", she answered with a smile on her face. "He still acts so cute when I caress his whisker marks, did you have a father and son bonding moment after I left?"

"I think, he answered as he sat down next to her, we talked about his dream and our world, nothing to brutal, just a bit realistic, he already knew about some of the difficulties that lay in store for him. I just hope I didn't mess things up, it's hard to..." He didn't get to a chance to finish as Kushina pressed her lips against his. Kushina knew how Minato had doubts about being a good father as he lacked such a figure when growing, and it troubled him that he may make a mistake with his children. Naruto's intelligence had been both a bless and a curse making bonding with him a difficult experience for both parents. Minato's brilliance though seen from an early age had shown threw at the academy, he admitted that with the conditions at the orphanage he had difficulties focusing his mind on something, as often things were chaotic there. It was these times that Kushina would beat sense back into Minato in her own unique way. Kushina herself had become an orphan after being sent to Konoha and only had a few memories of her family and of her time spent with Mito Uzumaki, they both had moments of weakness and relied on each other to bring their spirits up when it happened.

"Stop being a baka you baka"

"So" Minato asked with a sly grin as he brought one hand towards Kushina's hips "sexy time?" In response, Kushina jumped on top oh him. "Kami I love you"

"Less talking and more action blondy"

_Heh I hit the jackpot._

* * *

><p>Naruto placed the book he had been reading down, and looked at the picture he had drawn after reading the book, <em>Avalon the Ever distant Utopia,<em> something he now wanted to create. He knew about history and the conflicts that had plagued the land, his dream of reaching the stars would be almost impossible given what the world was today. _Father is certainly trying to achieve some sort of peace, but can his way work? Would men like Orochimaru still have turned evil is his parents had lived?_. Men like that seemed to want to watch the world burn and needed to be killed, but could he truly pass judgement on them. Going to war to conquer the other countries certainly seemed like an option, but that would take a long time and would cost many lives, even if the option seemed appealing to him.

_Perhaps I could do something else, I could help things along for father, eliminating certain individuals, that's one way but I think father could do that himself. I will need to emerge myself in the shinobi arts even more that I had planned._

Naruto knew his father had made enemies and many would try to attack him and his sister, something he couldn't allow, because of their father's reputation. His father was right about hatred growing in peoples hearts, although he did what he had to during the last war and is seen as a great hero, he had to kill many people, who were sons and daughters, someones sibling and child. Even though he didn't have a great interest in being a shinobi he knew he had to be able to defend himself, his sister though wanted to become a shinobi and seemed to have inherited their parents dream of become Hokage.

Naruto quickly changed clothes and went down to eat breakfast with his family, he was deep in thought that he barely paid any attention to what happened around the table. After washing up he had training with his mother and sister.

"Okasan can I please go out for a walk in the park?" He had always liked walking thew the parks in Konoha, it helped him think and they had a calming atmosphere.

Kushina raised an eyebrow at this and looked at him, he's probably thinking about his talk with his father. "Allright Naru-chan but you're going to have to work hard today and make up for the training you're missing this morning"

"Hai okasan"

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked threw a park in Konoha his thoughts were occupied with how to achieve his dream. He thought about what his father had told him, about people fighting together, even with their differences and diversities. Though he still thought that conquest was an option and that was something he doubted his father would accept, <em>perhaps I can try something else<em>. A lot of the conflicts he believed started because of greed and corruption, rogue nin thrived on more of the darker missions that shiboni villages don't want to do. And then there were people like Orochimaru and from what he had recently heard the Mizukage and Water daimyo who seemed to be simply evil, people like them needed to be eliminated. _Perhaps I could build my own organisation, and eliminate those kind of people_, it seemed like a spark erupted into a massive flame inside of Naruto's head._ I could create such and organisation, appeal to the common people to become my spies and help eliminate those who are in power and are corrupt, incompetent, something that would attract the people who cry out for justice. Go after those who the shinobi villages either can't or won't touch, all the while building a strong group that would be loyal support my ambitions. But who could I recruit for such a thing? My options are limited because of my age and.._

Naruto heard a voice from in front of him and could see three children bullying another one,_ a Hyuuga and a main branch one! a girl by the looks of it, why isn't she fighting back?._

As he got close he got close he could hear how they were insulting the girl,_ is she holding back because she doesn't want to harm them?_ when he got a better look at her, Naruto froze for a moment, that was the Hyuuga heiress, he hadn't seen her in a while, but they had played together when they were younger. Naruto smiled inwardly. _If this fate or destiny I wonder? It seems the world itself wishes to help me achieve my dream, barely do I ask myself who could aid me and already I've found someone._ He got closer to the bullies before he spoke up, a quick look at them revealed them to be a few years older then him.

"Leave her alone."

The others turned and looked at him with disbelief.

"You want some trouble you runt?" One of the children asked shaking fist at Naruto.

"We're just teaching the almighty Hyuuga a lesson, so get out of here before we do the same to you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at them, _he appears to have some psychological issues, an inferiority complex of sorts most likely_. "So you think it's smart to antagonise the Hyuuga heiress?" the bullies seemed to tense,"you know the Hyuuga clan correct, one of the strongest clans in Konoha, excellent scouts and close melee fighters. And you also decided to threaten the son of the Hokage?"

"Your what?"

"The son of the Yondaime"

"He's lying"

"What if he isn't."

"So what if he is his son, I bet you think you're better than me just cuz your his kid, I think you need a knuckle sandwich you little runt."

Naruto in response simply got into a fighting stance. _He definitely has some sort of issues_. One of the bullys quickly ran away from them, while another one just looked between Naruto and the last bullys uncertain what to do. The bully charged at Naruto, who quickly side stepped the attack and tripped the bully, resulting in him falling down, the boy got back up and tried to attack again, swinging his fist towards Naruto who managed to block the blow and then throw the bully over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. The second bully quickly ran away seeing this, Naruto returned his gaze to the last one laying on the ground.

"Leave", he told him in a cold tone. The boy managed to get up and quickly ran away.

"Are you alright? " he asked the girl who meekly nodded.

"Sometimes you have to use force and defend yourself even if you don't like it, people like them have their own issues and will seek to take it out other for whatever reasons their minds find"

"Arigato", she told him shyly.

Naruto nodded and smiled at her, I have to make good use of this opportunity, I can't let her leave just yet.

"Do you want to be friends? " He asked stretching out his hand. "I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

"Hai" the girl responded as she shook his hand."I' Hinata Hyuuga"

The two managed to talk for a few minutes before Hinata's guard appeared.

"Hinata-sama" upon seeing Naruto the guard nod's in Naruto's direction. "Namizake-san"

"Hyuuga-san"

"Hinata-sama we need to return to the compound" Hinata seemed to tense slightly before Naruto spoke up

"I guess we'll each other later Hinata-san"

"I'd like that Naruto-san" Hinata managed to speak without a stutter.

After the two left Naruto began making his way back to his home, _well looks like I may have found my first recruit, I'l need to meet with the other clan children and see who I can recruit to my side, a few of the civilians as well, the orphans would also do well. Yes the future clan heads would certainly help, and other clan members would help as spies in the clan and if possible to influence things in my favor._

Naruto looked at a particular tree and sighed, "You can come out now I know you're there" moments later his mother appeared a few feet away.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't think okasan would let me just wander around the village without supervision, so she sent a few of her clones while she trained with Yuki". Naruto quickly started looking around the ground.

"So has little Naru-chan made a new friend?"

"Perhaps", he answered picking up several small rocks.

"Ano what are the chances that Yuki and I could meet the other clan heirs? I remember playing with them when I was younger"

"We were planing on properly introducing you and your sister later, I shouldn't be surprised you remembered meeting them before should I? Right now your training is very important"

"Hai, could you let okasan now?"

"What are you… " she didn't finish as Naruto quickly threw a small stone with his back to her and hit her in the forehead.

_There now with her clone dispelled I can think in peace and_ .. his own thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around him, he quickly looked up and could see a very pissed off looking Kushina with a red spot in the middle of her forehead. _Oh nooo_

Kushina began to flex her fists, "Ma ma ma Naru-chan I see someone needs to be reminded of proper manners, I left clones to train with your sister and decided to guard you from the shadows and what happens?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone, the same one she used whenever his sister had gotten either herself or the both of them in trouble, their father had said something less then intelligent or someone had managed to make her angry. _I should have concentrated to sense her better_."My little souchi-kun hit's me in the freaking head with rock dattebane!" Naruto couldn't help but giggle at her verbal tick before his eyes widened further Kushina quickly restrained him with one arm and brought the other arm with her tightened fist on Naruto's head and started grinding it against his head. "Someone needs to get punished"

Naruto realised that he would need to postpone his plans for his own organization and possible world domination until his punishment was over, he would definatly practice to become a better sensor.

* * *

><p>Review away<p>

Constructive criticism or pointing out a possible errors/issues within the story is always welcomed.

Check out the poll on my profile page and the forum were I have all of them :

www dot fanfiction dot net/myforums/Amidamaru88/4507080/

* * *

><p>- don't be surprised if some of the ideas involving Konoha will appear in The Reign of ..., I wrote them there first. The new clans present in Konoha in this story are different from the ones there, though some that join will be similar. I have 2 chapters partially written for that story with bits and pieces for another 2 as well.<p>

- I had hoped to make Naruto a bit more cold in the scene's where he appears, but I guess this will do.

A small rant :

- honestly I don't know why Jiraya wasn't recalled to Konoha when Kushina was nearing her due date, in secret of course, just use the bloody damn toads for it.

- did Minato instruct anyone in the art of seals? how much knowledge did the Sandaime have about the seals? Well it's my story so the Yondaime being the genius that rarely appears once every few generations decided to have back up plans, aka recalled Jiraya, taught the Sandaime seals, gave the two of them and Tsunade Hiraishin kunais to call them to his side in case shit happens, decided to start Tsunade's medical program, yeah I'm sure that Kushina could have convinced Tsunade to come back and it would include fists to the face.

- the Hiraishin tags last how long? I think the whole thing was done to power Minato up a bit, wouldn't he detect the tag on Obito when he first attacked? Kind of bullshit of it lasting so long, especially with all the damage the guy takes, so I changed it up a bit. The tags on living people fade over time and can be removed, while the tags placed on other objects, walls etc last much longer and need to have chakra pumped into them from time to time to sustain them, though it's more along the lines of 7-10 years before the tags need chakra pumped into them. A big however is that if the wall that the tag was on is damaged in the same spot were the tag was placed the tag becomes useless, if the tag is placed on a the center of a shirt and the shirt is ripped in two then the tag is again disabled.

- a small note, Hinata is several months older than Naruto here, while Naruto is four when he meets her here she's already five and a few months. When I started writing this I had a good idea about Hinata' development, but when I got to writting the scene where they meet it got me thinking if Tsunade did manage to save her mother's life thus changing her attitude in the future.


	3. Story 3 : Rise of the Dark Tide

**My take on Naruto with an ability like the one from the game Prototype, dark fic. And so the seeds grow, slowly, with time and patience a new tree shall rise like in ages past.**

**I do not own Naruto**, if I did Kushina and Jiraya would have been brought back with the rest of the fun squad.

Talk now – normal talk

_What now_ – thoughts

**Chapter 1 : Awakening of something ancient**

**Konoha, evening, eight years after the nine tails attack.**

The great nine tailed fox stirred in its cage opening one lazy eye, it accept the senses of his current host. _Ah so my host is being beaten once more_. he closed his eye . _Do those pathetic humans believe that they can hurt me this way?_ it mussed _With one hand they praise there beloved hero and sing of his greatness, while with the other they ignore and spit on his last wish with a passion unmatched by anything. _

_They have fallen so low father, I don't know how you could have had such great faith in them, they use your gifts to slaughter each other, your two disciples and there families killed each other for generations and now there blood has all but been extinguished, bah a shame the Uchiaha's blood is not all gone_. He hated those retched bastard eyes that came from his father.

Rikudo Sennin had taught the people the ways of chakra to help bring about peace, the techniques could be used to help others, help extinguish fires with water manipulation, help stir rivers and create farm lands with earth manipulation, and the humans quickly used them to kill each other.

He quickly opened his eyes as he felt a pull on his power coming from the seal, it appeared as if his host was attempting to draw on his power, he knew the seal was slowly draining him of his power and adding it to the child when he had realised this fact he had been enraged but not even a full powered bijudama could destroy the seal or stop it and he had been forced to accept it. He grinned, slowly raising one of tails and bringing it near the seal almost touching it before quickly pulling it away. _Not this time, human, let us see how much you truly desire my power._

The nine tails had used its chakra to help heal the boy after some of the rather more severe beatings, later it had discovered that the boy could draw on his chakra at a subconscious level, and it had an effect on the seal, though the boy could forcefully draw on his chakra it did give the nine tails some measure of freedom and the seal would be weakened a bit each time .

That realisation had given him hope, perhaps there was a way to escape his current prison, it would require time and patience but it had both he was immortal, a plan had soon formed in his mind, to put up an even greater struggle for his chakra so when the time came the boy would damage the seal bit by bit in his attempts to draw on his chakra, little by little the seal would weaken over time and his chances of escape would increase.

A cracking sound was quickly heard and the nine tails opened both of his eyes, the boy was truly putting effort into trying to draw on his chakra, he quickly accepted the boys senses to see the extent of the damage done to his host's body.

_A broken leg, a stab wound to his stomach, dislocated shoulder and a fractured bone in his left arm._ They had done a number on him this time, no wonder he was trying so hard to draw on his chakra. _I wonder Yondaime would you have still stopped me if you knew how your people would treat the boy? _it mused_. Most likely, your fanaticism would have you do nothing less, though I doubt that red headed whore would allow you to live if you decided to do the same thing_. He quickly accessed the boys senses again, at least the anbu guard had finally intervened, and killed the one who had stabbed the boy, he would most likely stabilise the boy before taking him to the hospital, he would heal the boy if the situation got more serious.

More cracks could be heard, and he felt a small drain on his chakra his head snapped back to where one of his tails was touching the back wall of his prison, his chakra was quickly being sent threw the pipes in the prison to the seal and from there to the boy, though it was not purified it would heal him.

The nine tails smilled, _if you want a fight boy, I'll give you a fight, _he quickly began to pull on his chakra and attempted to draw it back and succeded to a degree , in response more crakcs could be heard and it appeared that he was losing more chakra, the nine tails girtted his teeth, _you will not win this mortal_, he sneered.

The prison where the nine tails were imprisoned was bathed in a red light from the pipes threw with his chakra was now being drained. The nine tails could hear noises coming from the real, _good! The more damage done to the seal the better_ .

The nine tails smiled he was winning, it then felt something he couldnt explain, his host was attempting to drawn on some of his chakra from deeper within his body, he felt the boy tug on something within his body, _bah, the child doesnt know that I am creature of pure malice what he is_, he never managed to finish his sentence as suddenly his entire body ignited in pure pain the nine tails legs gave way and he fell down as the sound of glass breaking could be heard.

After a few ragged breaths the nine tail looked back where his tail touched the back wall of his prison, he noticed something that made his eyes go wide in shock, a part of his tail was pitch black and as he looked closer he could see that substance spread out following the pipe on the wall, going up the wall then the sealing before going out the of the prison without affecting the seal.

As he moved his affected tail near him he never noticed as parts of the substance began falling from the ceiling, as soon as it touched his head the nine tails screamed once more as his body was wrapped in pain and agony.

The the black substance from his tail quickly began spreading out and over his spine before finally touching the one on his head and completely wrapping his head, as soon as this occured the pain stopped as well, as his mind was flooded with ancient knowledge and memories, it felt like a dam had broken.

"I remember" it spoke in a calm tone "Oh father did you know the truth about the Juubi? Did you glimpse of its true role?" he asked in a somber tone.

"These humans cannot be saved father, it is too late for them, their age must come to a close, but the next ones will be better, this I swears father. In time, the boy will do what is needed for everything to come to pass."

The nine tailed fox now sat down and allowed the black substance to spread over his body and threw out the seal, he smiled, he had patience and now he had a way to escape the seal and had grand purpose, he accessed his hosts senses again, he would observe what the boy did with this power and later he would guide the boy.

**Konoha, Midnight.**

Naruto was on the ground raising his left arm to defend himself, the attacks had stopped and someone had driven the mob away, but he couldn't be sure, _why did I go out? I never leave the apartment after night fall. I dont even remember leaving the apartment._ He thought back at one moment he was in his apartment getting ready to go to bed and the next he was in another part of the village.

He quickly panicked and began to make his way back to his apartment. After dark the villagers got more bold and some began to attack him. This time it had been the worse, a mob had formed slowly, and after he started running they seemed to have gone into a frenzy.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, he climbed fences, he went under them, he knocked down trash cans anything he could do to stop them, and he had little success, while some gave up the chase other joined to take there place and he had eventually stopped as he ran out of breath, when the beating started he did everything he could to dodge the blows.

He was now trying to draw on his chakra like he learned in the academy, he discovered a while back that he could heal faster if he could draw chakra that he had deep within, after learning about chakra, he figured that it was some sort of cool ability that made him more awesome.

Usually it was easier but now it seemed like a battle, even worse it seemed that the chakra was being pulled away from him, he began to pull with everything he had, the noises from around him drowned out, it felt like he was going to lose the battle until suddenly it felt something was rushing threw his body.

He noticed someone was coming near him, he panicked and brought his left hand closer to his chest, the figure was approaching slowly and had a kunai in his hand. Naruto's eyes widened when he was that, is he going to kill me? .

"I don't want to die." he yelled, and began to try to crawl away from the person, he could see that man had a bear mask on his face and wore some sort of black colored uniform.

"Kid I'm not going to kill you." the person said as he put away the kunai and moved closer to him, he slowly brought his left arm, that began to glow a bright green, closer to Naruto's own arm, "I'm going to heal and take you to a hospital."

Naruto grabbed the mans arm on instinct, he didn't know why he did it, but moments later a dark substance erupted from underneath him and watched over him and bear masked man, he only heard a scream coming from the man before darkness took him.

The next time Naruto opened his eyes he fealt better then ever, he looked at his body and realised that he was healed, and the mas was nowhere to be seen. _Did he heal me?_

Memories quickly flooded his mind, and he let out a scream filled with rage and hatred, he knew why he left the apartment the anbu had placed a genjutsu on him and made him leave so he could get beaten, he even stirred the people from the shadows to hunt him down, and all on orders from the old man, no the hokage.

He had only ever trusted three people, the ramen stand owners and the hogake, and now he knew that he hokage had ordered that he be beaten before driving off the people, he did it so he could appear as a kind old man and that a bond could be established.

Even the times after he was only barely hit were used to help make him more loyal, if he even lost consciousness, the hogake would check his seal, _the seal!._ Now he knew why people hated him, he had the nine tailed fox that attacked the village sealed within him, from the memories of the anbu he found out that many people had attempted to assassinate him as a baby, 248 people! _Holy balls._

So many people had attempted to kill him because they thought that he was the nine tails, and that by hurting him they would hurt the fox. His hero the Yondaime had done this to him, had sealed the beast within him, had ruined his life, and the bastard wanted it to be known that he contained the nine tailed fox_, he must have hated me and wanted me to suffer,_ he remembered how the hokage had told the anbu that is was the Yondaimes dying words that Naruto be revealed as the container of the fox to the village.

"That bastard he cursed me with his dying words." he wasn't a hero he was a monster, why didn't he just kill me then after the sealing ? then he a thought struck him_, he wanted me to be hated and beaten, to be tortured by the villagers so they could have revenge for him, if the Yondaime couldn't live his full life then he would make sure that he would live a life filled with pain and hatred to get revengee. _

A new thought struck him, he killed the anbu, thats how he got his memories, he had killed someone, he fealt like he wanted to throw up, he remembered the anbus name, his family, his friends and now that persons life was over.

"Kid you want to tell what happened here?" he looked up and could see a person on the roof of the nearby building, it was a woman, she had purple hair, a pony tail tied in a pineapple shape, she was wearing the standard chunin uniform, from the anbu's memories he found out that she was Anko Mitarashi, someone who also rather famous because of her old teacher the traitor Orochimaru.

He looked around and realised that there were three bodies of nearby villagers that the anbu had killed, _how could I not see that?,_ Naruto slowly backed away he didn't know what to say and didn't want to kill more people. He blinked and realised that she was now in front of him.

"Gaki were going to have a very long talk about what happened here, so just come with me alright." she spoke in a friendly tone.

He panicked and was shaking his head, he didn't want to explain what had happened, he wasn't sure how, the hokage would mostly likely kill him or turn him into a mindless weapon.

"No, just stay away from me." he told her moving slightly away from her. _Damn these morons did a number on him. _

"Kid I'm not going to hurt you." she told him moving closer, Naruto was still shaking his head trying to get away from the woman, he blinked and realised it was to late, the woman was near him and had grabbed his arm.

He could see the womans panicked expression before darkness overtook them both, when he opened his eyes the woman was gone, _I killed her_, he looked around and realised that the bodies where also gone, slowly he left and returned to his home, he was in a daze and didn't even know how he had gotten home.

He locked his front door and quickly went to the bathroom where he threw up. He had killed two people tonight.

Naruto awoke in a dark sewer, he wasnt sure how he had gotten here, he quickly panicked, did the hokage discover his new ability and decide to lock him up?, he felt a calling and began to make him his way threw the place ignoring everything else.

He noticed six doors, three on each side of the sewer, that seemed to be connected thanks to the cracks in the walls, each door had a name plate on it and looked different, he ignored them as he pressed forward.

A few more steps away from the doors he laid eyes on a pair of massive golden gates, with a paper with the word seal on it in the middle of the gate. As he looked closer, he could see that the color of the gates was darker in some places and it looked like a dark substance was flowing out of the cage. He made a few more steps before a voice from within the cage stopped him.

"So you have finally arrived my host." it spoke in a calm tone.

Naruto could see a pair of red slitted eyes staring at him from within the cage, this was the nine tails, he quickly panicked he didn't know what to do or say.

"Oh, have you lost your courage boy?, and here I thought you would enjoy your new ability and the power it has given you."

Naruto's eyes widened at that, do the nine tails knew about his ability? Did he have something to do with it? He mustered all the courage he had before speaking. "What do you know about my ability? Is it yours?" He asked stuttering the last part out.

"Yes boy, the ability steems from me but you are the one who awakened it." the nine tails said coming closer to the gate and revealing himself.

Naruto could the large fox, though it looked wrong somehow, it head and lower back has pitch black, while the lower part of its body seemed to be red, a black substance seemed to be dozing off it, the fox looked sick like it was dying. "I'm sorry." he told the fox

"What for? You now have the means to grow stronger, and you have even absorbed two people whose skills you can use." it spoke in an amused voice.

"I killed them I didn't want to do that."

"Oh? But you want to be a shinobi don't you?"

"Yes, I want, I want to become hokage. "

The fox laughed before speaking "all shinobi are cold blooded killers. Look threw the memories of the people you absorbed and you see just what the life of a shinobi entail boy."

Naruto said nothing and just looked at the fox, it was right, he had the memories of the anbu that had killed those three villagers that attacked him, and those were just the recent memories, who else had the man killed?.

"What happened to me? What is this ability?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

"An ancient power, far older then even myself, it allows you to absorb a great deal of things." he chuckled "even I didn't know I posted it, at the moment you can only absorb other humans and other small objects in time you will be able to absorb even larger things. It does kill whatever you absorb and makes it a part of you, you gain their memories and skills, though you it will take a while to be able to fully use all of the peoples abilitities."

"Can I make it stop?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Why?"

"I don't know if I can do this absorb people, kill them like this I'm scared."

"Oh? And what will you do, you have already killed two people and absorbed another three bodies, will you continue to pretend like nothing happened? Allow the beatings to continue, remain weak and follow the orders of the old goat? "

"No! I ... " He didn't know what to say the memories the anbu had about him and the hokage made it clear that the kage never cared for him and wanted to manipulate him.

"Your kage wants to keep you weak my boy, if he cared about you, he wouldn't have revealed your situation, he would have given you the chance to make friends and bonds with the villagers, he would have trained you from early on to allow you to be better prepared, and he wouldn't have ever allowed and encouraged people to beat you !" it roared the last words.

Naruto lowered his head, the fox was right, but he still didn't know what to do, he realised that he had been manipulated from a young age and now he didn't know what to do, even now he a part of him wanted to go to the hokage and tell him everything. "I don't know what to do" he finally spoke, "this place is my home or I think it is"

"What bands do you have this place?" The fox asked.

"The hokage and the people from Ichiraku's ramen stand" he realised he couldn't include the hokage anymore and wasn't sure about the other two either, they could have been payed by the hokage to act friendly with him or buying there time to attack him, could they be poisoning me ? He thought.

"So there is nothing truly holding you here, is there?" The fox asked, "a home is where you feel safe, do you feel safe here child? Are you glad you live here? Do you have people you care about and feel the same way about you?".

"No"

"Do you think your kage would let you leave this place? He would send squads of anbu and hunter nin after you, the value of a container is too high to simply let go. Get stronger so you can leave this place, but do not show your new ability, your kage would use you for breeding in the off chance that it could be breed out, your children would become mindless weapons, dying for his glory"

"Is that what it means to be a kage ? to be a monster?" he asked his voice cracked.

"Aren't all shinobi monsters? Then the kages are the greatest monster of them, let me tell you a story boy of how chakra first appeared in this world.

I began many years ago when a great beast roamed the world destroying everything in its path, the people terrified cried out for a hero to aid them. It was as if the world heard there cries as a hero arouse and challenged the great beast, there epic struggle lasted for days until finally the hero defeated the great beast, but the beast had one last ace it was immortal so to stop it the hero used his powers and split it, he locked its physical body in what became the moon and its spiritual power he sealed it within himself " Naruto's eyes widened at that.

It was after this that our hero began to travel the world to help mend it, using chakra he helps restore farmlands, regrow an entire forest, reroute rivers and heal the wounded. But even he knew he was mortal, so while traveling he split the spiritual part of the beast into 9 smaller parts and gave them names and shapes breathing life into them, he called them his children.

It was many years later that he began to teach others the way of chakra to help their fellow man and to be prepared should be the beast rise again.

Amongst his students two stood out the most, and both of them would receive a part of the hero power. One would receive a part of his spiritual power while the other his physical power. Nearing his death he needs to choose who to name as his successor, the older student wanted to unite the worlds threw power while the younger one threw love, in the end the hero chose the younger student. Tell me do you know what the two students did after the death of the hero?"

Naruto shook his head.

"They slaughtered each other for generations, and the others followed, while before humans had simply fought amongs themselves with simple weapons, now they possed chakra, and it only got worse. Only a few stayed true to his teaching, but their numbers soon dwindled.

The next period was one of the bloodiest as humans killed each other with new means, perverting the use of chakra more and more, for every two techniques that aided in simple things, another thirty were made for killing. Tell me have you ever heard of techniques used to restore farmland? Or ones used to put out fire?"

Naruto shook his head he never heard of such things, he had heard of great techniques but they were for fighting and nothing else, he guessed that there were some medical ones.

"The hero's name was Rikudo Sennin, and his students were the founders of the Senju and Uchiha clans"

"The ones that founded Konoha?" He asked.

"The same, though now their number is so low that you can count them on one hand."

"What happened to his children? Are they still around?"

"Your looking at one right now boy"

"your ... " He was at a lose for words.

"Yes, my brethren and I were sickened on what the humans did with father teachings, it time the humans sought us out to use us as weapons, Senju Hashirama captured us and gave us away to the other villages to create peace."

"Thats wrong. If you're rikudo sennins children and he was a follower of his teachings then he shouldn't have done so."

"True boy, but he was blinded, he belived it was the best way to achieve some sort of peace, not long after the fool would die in a war, of the irony facing off against the biju only to die in a human war."

A light bulb seemed to have flickered inside Naruto's head. "Does that mean that you were also captured?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Yes, I have been in Konoha‚ since shortly after its founding, you are my third host, only a few people ever knew of my presence here, it was never announced who was my jailor."

Naruto's heart dropped in his stomach, do they hate me so much? Why did the Yondaime want me to suffer so much? Why did the Sandaime break tradition.

The fox smiled on the inside, he could see the gears turning in the boys head, he could feel his hatred growing. Oh Yondaime you made this so easy, I thank you, your fanaticism and blind loyalty have finally done some good.

"I do not know what plans the Yondaime had Naruto, one does not become a leader and not know his people, he would have known how they would treat you, perhaps he wanted you to suffer and become Konoha's weapon, his way of getting revenge on you from the grave for robbing him of a long life, though he would have been a fool if he did so, as I do not feel pain when you are attacked."

"Not fool" Naruto whispered between tears, he didn't even realise that he had began crying,

"A Kami based battered, I hate him"

_Perfect._ "Don't bother with such things boy", Naruto looked at him with startled eyes.

"What's done is done, more things occured the night of my sealing and your birth, I will make you deal child, if you can get strong enough I will tell you what truly happened the night you where born and who your parents are."

"You know who my parents are?" He asked.

"Of course, as does your kage", of course the bastard would know that, no matter how many times I asked with tears in my eyes he would never answer me.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked looking at the fox.

"Becouse in time we will become one, oh it will take a while but eventually you will absorb me as well, I want you to be your own person with your own thoughts, beliefs and ideals not does planted in your head by some war mongerer, I want you to be strong enough and when the time comes to take my place and aid my siblings with my power and your new ability you will succeed."

Naruto was silent his minds racing a mile a minute, _is this the truth?_Or did the fox has other motives, would he become as strong as the fox said. "My ability kills them, if they have families I would be taking them away I"

"Stop child, if your friends or family tried to hurt a small child would aid them? Would you still call them friend? Do you think these people care about you? Remember the beatings? The pain they caused you? Is it right that they blame you? They feel justified to hurt you, they believe they are right to hurt, why should you spare them?"

"Becouse I would be just like them"

"Even now there are those who want nothing more than to skin you alive boy, to hurt you, to kill whatever friend you make so that you can suffer, would you forgive them? Would you let them live peacefully?"

"NO I..." his words died in his throat.

"I'm not asking you to kill them all, but absorb those that could be of use to you, those that will not be missed, those that are to extreme, do you think anyone will blink an eye if missing nin suddenly disappear, they would just assume that they died in a ditch somewhere."

"Allright, I will absorb just a few" that's it boy one step at a time, you have allready started down the right path.

"Before you do anything else look at the anbu's memories you will find that the old goat has a way of tracking you."

Barely had Naruto closed his eyes that more memories from the anbu assaulted him, that bastard, he was watching me get beaten with that damn seeing orb, looking at me, even when I sleep.

Naruto woke up in his apartment on the floor, he remembered that he wanted to go to bed but never reached it, now though now he needed to make a plan and destroy that orb to have some privacy he closed his eyes and looked at the anbu's and Anko's memoriess.

When he opened his eyes again, he smiled a plan had been formed and now he would implement it.

He knew by instinct that he make clones of the people he absorbed using his ability, he would send the anbu clone to get explosive tags from his apartment and place them in town, with the Uciha massacre, the police force was gone and the anbu where stretched thin covering more ground, and he knew some of the blind spots.

While the anbu clone was doing this a clone of Anko would gather the cash and weapons the original had kept in her house as well as those of the other three people he had absorbed and seal them away then place it somewhere he could find it. He wouldn't take everything from Anko's apartment, even though he wanted, it would make her look like a traitor and she wasn't one, at least he could defend her reputation in death.

After the explosives are set off the anbu clone would sneak in and destroy the orb, he would stay in the apartment as the hokage could send people to check on him, that someone hadnt come for him, he quickly began making the clones to start the plan.

Several hours later

Explosions rocked Konoha, as shinobi scattered to invistigate what was happening, at kage tower, the anbu clone had used the moments of confusion to sneak into the tower, he had a kunai in hand raised above the orb when the doors when and anbu sunshined into the room next to the windows.

The two looked at each other for a few moments, the clone quickly brought down the kunai and and cracked the orb, the anbu quickly jumped towards the clone sword drawn if he could see his face he was certain he would have seen a look of surprise as the clone did not attempt to defend himself and sword pierced his chest, he only managed a small scream before he was absorbed.

The clone quickly placed the rest of placed the explosive tags on the orb then sent a fire ball towards the office as he jumped out the window. The resulting explosion was beautiful.

As the clone fell down, he changed his shape into the new anbu and began making his way towards the apartment.

At the apartment Naruto was simply staring out the window with a curious look on his face. He felt a small hit on the back of his head before a memory hit and he pretended to be knocked out.

"Why did you do that?" He heard a feminine voice

"We need to talk freely, you needed out there I'll stay here and bear will join me soon, you have to go report and find out your new assignments."

A few moments later he felt a hand on his shoulder and he absorbed his clone, he saddened at the thought that he had killed another person, he quickly sat on his bed, he had memories to go threw.

Review away.

Still not satisfied with the scene with Kyubi and how the plan was carried out.

**I do not own Naruto, if I did the female characters would have more screen time and suck less**

Talk now – normal talk  
><em>What now – thoughts<em>

**Chapter 2 : As the years pass**

To say that the past few week had been bad for Yuhi Kurenai would be an understatement, there had been an attack inside the village, the hokage's office had been destroyed, and it still wasn't known who was responsible, rumors where flying around everywhere. Spys, traitor shinobi, enemy infiltrators, the kyuubi container.

The jonin exams had been postponed, and when she had taken them she had failed. Worst of all was that her friend Anko Mitarashi had gone missing. The others she could live with, the latter struck her hard. It didn't make sense they had both prepared for the exams, and Anko was more then prepared for them, she was ecstatic and couldn't wait to "kick ass and take names" the memory brought a smile to her face before a thrown replaced it.  
>There was an investigation into her disappearance, because of her past there was the chance, unexistent in her opinion, that Anko was a spy and that she had been involved in the attack.<p>

The investigation had shown that she had left work and a few people had seen her on her way home, but after that she seemed to have vanished, nothing seemed to be missing from her home, everything was still there untouched, they had even found her secret stashes. [1]

The perimeter guards didn't report her leaving the village or even detecting anyone leaving or entering, which only added more to the fire as many now believed that it was an inside job. It was soon discovered that another three people had also gone missing, two civilians and one low level chunin. From what she heard from one of the investigators one of the three people had been seen leaving his home just before the attack, when his house was searched it was discovered that he had taken all the money in the house and seemed to have left in a hurry. The same was true for the other two, all the money in their homes had been taken, but strangely none of the valuables.

With this Anko's situation looked a bit better though not by much, as this could mean that she was dead, killed by the traitors and her body either destroyed or hidden somewhere.

Her heart ached at that prospect. Anko had worked so hard to build her reputation and wash away the taint that came from being Orochimaru's student, and now in death that may defy that seemed to be the more believable outcome, as from what she had to, painstakingly, get from one of the investigators one or two anbu had also gone missing, one anbu would be difficult to deal with, if two jumped her chances where that she had died.

With her failure at the jounin exams she wasn't sure anymore if she could take a genin team in a few years, she sighed before she decided to train, she would obtain the rank next time and she would kick ass and take names while doing it.

* * *

><p>To say that the past few weeks had been rough on the Sandaime hokage would be a great understatement, it all began that damn night. When the explosions began he had jumped out of his bed and quickly changed into his battle armour, barely had he gotten out of the hokage's villa that anbu reported that numerous explosion had taken place threw out the village and a few where still taking place, the only comfort he had was that no enemys where sighted outside the village or inside.<p>

That only lasted a moment after the anbu finished their report a large explosion came from the kage tower and his heart jumped to his throat. He had quickly made his way there with the anbu trailing behind, and soon discovered that it was his office that was destroyed by the fire before it was extinguished by the tower guards who seemed to have finally realised that something had occured,_ to damn slow._

He had entered his office threw the destroyed windows and looked over the room to asses the situation, it was not a pretty sight, books and documents on the shelfs where burned, his desk suffered some damage but looked mostly intact, he thanked Hashirama for using his wood release to create parts of the furnitures, the greatest loss though was his seeing orb.

He quickly looked where the Forbiden Scroll was located and felt relieved that it was still there before a wave of questioning assaulted his mind. He quickly looked in his desk and found that everything was still there. Now this raised many questions, why didn't the attackers take the scroll? Didn't they check the room ? Did they believe most were guarded by seals ? something that in hindsight should have been done, was this just a show of power, or did already accomplish their objectives and destroyed his office as a distraction ? He sent 3 anbus to check on Naruto and remain there to guard him, then some of the tower guard to check the clan compounds and the other anbu to check the perimeter.

That night seemed to have lasted a lifetime and the old kage was sure that it had drained another year from his life. The morning had brought little good news, the places where the explosions happened where strategic, that would catch their attention but they were also blind spots that only the anbu knew about, that made things worse. The discovery that two of his anbu had gone missing and one had whent after Naruto for whatever reason, the anbus guarding the boy where fooled, unfortunately, but in the confusion he could almost understand it, almost, things had gotten more lax these day, himself included.

He had rushed and checked on the boy when he had seen one of the anbu he had sent to guard the boy outside his office, to his relief the boy was fine, he checked and made sure it was really him. The next day he had went to Naruto and asked him about what happened yesterday, the boy had manage to cheer him up a bit with his positive attitude, Naruto told him about a nightmare he had, where he was running threw the village and some of the villagers chased him and had beaten him up and a bear masked man saved him and told him he was going to heal him before the dream ended. When he woke he was back in his apartment and his once destroyed cloths were now miraculously fixed, and his wounds were gone, he figured it was a nightmare.

After he woke up, he just walked threw the apartment unable to sleep before the explosion started and a short time later he fell asleep again looking outside his window. The boy had asked him if they could go and get some ramen together, he had to turn to boy down, though he promised to do so later.

After leaving he had some of anbu and tower guards search threw Naruto's garbage to find the boy cloths, if the anbu had actually changed the boys cloths, he could have thrown them out, it was a long shot but a punishment was needed for his forces. His thought drifted towards Naruto, his plan to make the boy loyal was working well, the attacks where unfortunately needed, to help him establish a bond with the boy and to help convince him that if he continued to struggle eventually the villagers would accept him, joining the academy to become a shinobi had lead to a diminishing in the attacks, a small trick, but a useful one.

In many ways he was lucky Naruto had gotten his mothers personality, his fathers bright mind would have made things much harder. This would be the last year in which the attacks would be encouraged to occur.  
>Again his mind wandered. Minato had been so fanatically loyal to Konoha, a true son of Konoha, he believed that the people could actually accept Naruto as a hero, such blind trust.<p>

He wondered how Minato would have reacted when the people began to demand the boy's head on a pike? When the assassination attempts began, 300 people had tried to kill to boy. It was only after extremly brutal executions that took place in the village square that things stopped. The question if Minato would do it all again if he knew what would happen to his son had troubled him a small time, in the end he realised that Minato would do it, he was after all a true son of Konoha, Jiraya had helped cement the boy's fierce loyalty, though Kushina would mostly likely kill him before allowing that to happen again. If things had been kept secret so much would have been different no aggression towards the boy a chance to make friends.

He later realised that the peoples aggression towards the boy could be used in a positive way, giving the boy to Danzo would invite disaster, he learned from Mito-sama, that the nine tails chakra would often trigger darker emotions and could enforce already existing one, the fight it a strong will was needed and for the person to have more positive emotions, something to latch onto when the time came. Danzo's training would make him perfect for the nine tails to overwhelm him with his chakra, for someone who has never known any fellings to suddenly be assaulted by waves of hatred and bloodlust, he would fall to temptation. No his way, of binding to boy to the village slowly was better, step by step the boy would walk the right path as a protector of Konoha.

The boy's chakra was already impressive, so much that the regular chakra exercise would need to be done for longer periods of time and even then he doubted he would ever manage the normal clone technique, oh well a few more years in the academy would do him good, a chance to make some more bonds, and when the time came he would teach the boy a clone technique, a special moment that the boy would remember.

He wouldn't let the boy graduate early, facing what lies beyond the gates of Konoha was dangerous and often people would returned changed from mission outside of it, the last thing he needed was for the boy to become more aware before he could get his claws hooked in properly.

When he made his back to the kage tower in his new temporary office he had heard reports, none of the clan compounds had been attacked, neither was the anbu facility, or the T&I facility, more and more it looked like the explosions where just a distraction, but for what he didn't know. It wasn't a kidnapping of a clan child or an attack on a clan. It was't even to abduct or to kill their biju container.

The guards around the walls had not seen or sensed anyone entering or leaving Konoha so either the attackers had another way into Konoha or managed to sneak past the guards, he was getting too old for the job.  
>After and investigation it was discovered that antoher two chunin and that two civilians had dissapeared, one of wich was Anko Mitarashi, his traitorus students disciple, that had raised many alarm bells but had yielded nothing, the woman had simply vanished, something happened after she leaft work.<p>

The thought that she was a sleeper agent had crossed his mind but the Yamanaka had confirmed that she repressed memories and others that where to fractured to make sense of, done so in part by his old student and the rest by herself to save her mental stability it was simply not enough for her to be a sleeper agent.  
>From what the investigators discovered the other three people had been part of those that had chased Naruto, but while others gave up the chase, those three seemed to have stayed on the hunt as they called it.<p>

The anbu guard bear whose task was to rile them up and gently lead them to the boy should have stopped things before it got out of hand, but from Naruto's tale it appeared that he let things go a bit to far and ended up killing the attackers. Though one of them was seen before the attack and the homes of bear, the two civilians and the low level chunin had all the money stolen or taken, but none of the other valuables, and Mitarashi's house had been untouched and so was the house of the other anbu.

It looked like Mitarashi had been killed or at least being set up to appear guilty, chances were that the second abu was also dead. Had bear been a spy? why had he taken Naruto's cloths, one horrifying possibility, was that bear worked for his old student on he wanted Naruto's blood for his experiments, using the attack would have been the perfect opportunity and using genjutsu to fool the boy would have made him thing it was just a dream.  
>And yet why would he approuch Naruto after the attack why not knock him out and heal him ? why change the boys clothes? Had he killed the second anbu ? If so then why hadn't the boy's new guards realised the disguise or genjutsu he used to mask himself, why return to Naruto at all ? Did he need more blood ? Could everything with Naruto had been an elaborate distraction something for them to focus on ? Questions and more questions and very few answers.<p>

In the end things had gone back to normal. He had asked Jiraya to use his spies and see what else he could discover and to pursue any leads on Orochimaru harder. With no new seals added to Naruto, or the existing one tampered, it looked like the boy was safe, if they needed his blood they had gotten it or if they had wanted to use to boy as a distraction they had succeeded.

A few anbus had watched over him, it appeared that the only thing different was that he had taken his training more seriously and had found a stick and wanted to learn sword fighting, he talked to himself on how great he would be and how he would help his dear old man relax by getting stronger to protect Konoha so he could relax.  
>That had brought a smile to his face, the boy's naivety and his program was working beautifully, this attack had been helpful to a degree in the boys indoctrination.<p>

He lit his pipe and brought it to his mouth, his office had been restored, and although the investigation on the attack was still ongoing it had reached a dead, one thing that had come of this was this he had realised just how lax somethings had gotten, now he change a few things.

The old kage looked over the papers on his desk, new protocols needed to be implemented, old ones looked over, new drills would take occur, his paused for a moment, he would give Naruto a few tips on swords fighting, perhaps he would ask Ebisu to give to boy some small tips, nothing major, just small scraps, yes perhaps that would have some merit a bonding moment and a show of how much he cared for the boy, but that even he could not help to boy to much but would use his powers to give what small aid he could, and that even these small tips would  
>be of aid to him later.<p>

* * *

><p>To say that the past few weeks had been great for Naruto was to say the least, he had been busy going threw the people memories and had found a treasure of training information and jutsus, not all the things he had found where good some where horrible.<p>

Anko's memories of what Orochimaru had done both to her and some of his other experiments were disgusting and he had sworn to take her goal and make his, he would kill the snake, at least this way he would honor her. She had been threw something similar, the glares and mistrust from the villagers but she had proved herself in the end, just like he wanted at one point, while she knew of him she kept her distance, figuring that the both of them would be in deep shit, as she put it, if seen together, it would make her problems return and worsen his problems. _Idiot I would have been happy if you did, I would have taken more pain if someone like you would become my friend._

She had helped scare some of the villagers a few times but then stood by and did nothing when she received order from above not to interfere anymore, it had been a tough decision for her but she had chosen the village in the end and watched from a far, before doing what she could to put distance between the two of them. That had made him feel less guilty about consuming her, she was still a good person, well had been a good person, and was like him in many ways but had made a bad decision.

After one memory of an anbu mission he thought he would never sleep again, the hokage had sent bear to kill children, he was a damn monster in Naruto's opinion, if that's what it meant to be hokage he didn't want anything to do with it. He remembered when the old monster came to visit him the morning after his attack, he had been kind as always, he had asked his question and left, it had taken much for Naruto to glare at the old goat, he had used his own fake persona and mixed it with a bit of anxiousness, the old goat probably thought that he was doing it at a subconscious level to protect himself.

The first thing he Naruto had begun training was his sensing ability, he could never sense the anbu nearby, and it had cost him too much to ignore, now more than ever he needed to know when other people were nearby.  
>It was during exercises for his sensing ability that he had awoken something, it was tied to his uniques ability, this much he was certain off.<br>He could detect body heat from nearby, its first use had revealed two anbus in his room, the area of the ability covered his whole apartment and bits and pieces of the others next to his, above and below. He could sense everything in that area, it was something that only the Hyuga had, a perfect 360 degree vision, or well in his case sense, the problem was that it was limited to that certain range, perhaps in time he it would be larger, the good news was that it didn't use chakra.

Further experimenting with it, had awakened a new ability or mutated the ability to a degree, he could use the ability with his eyes, but the range was much shorter, only what he could see in his normal field of vision, from Anko's memories he found something called periphal vision to help better his eyesight.  
>The first would aid him in short range while the second in long range, combing the two would help ensure he had privacy when training.<p>

Another thing he had found was that both anbu had sword training, they weren't masters and other anbu and a chunin named Hayate were better than them, but they were still good, at the level needed for anbu. Unfortunately he couldn't buy a sword, yet, he doubted it would be easy to find someone to sell him one in the first place, so he decided to practice with small branches and other pieces of wood, he had sensed the anbu watching him, and had begun talking out loud like his normal cheery self, a few lies that would get the old goat of his back.

What he didn't expect was for the old goat to give him a wooden practice sword, and to give him some tips, more like small observations that one understood with time. More interesting was the fact that he had brought Ebisu with him, he remembered the man from Anko's memories, he was a recent jounin that had received the title during a mission, apparently the man was a very good teacher, having helped several genin and chunin improve there skills.

Ebisu had taught him a few basic things, more like bottom of the barrel, he knew about elemental manipulation, elemental freaking manipulation. He laughed at the speech the old goat gave him, how he did what he could to get Ebisu to teach him a few things, how he had to be fair, bah, the only thing he was grateful was the practice wooden sword, though he would still check it for any seals, and he had to bite his tongue and not ask the old goat if his anbu spies had told him about his new interest in sword fighting.

When he sensed the anbu nearby he would simply meditate, or pretend to do and work on his senseing ability, do physical training, practice sword fighting, and shadow spar, though he did tone it down during the spars.  
>When there wheren't any anbu nearby and he was sure that it was safe that's when the fun began, chakra control exercises, sword exercises, advanced physical training, practicing true fighting styles, Anko's style was more unique then the anbu's, but he did try and mix it togetherer.<p>

He wanted to see how long his special clones could last, but he couldn't use the people he had absorbed so he decided to try with animals, the problem with that was that there weren't any strays in Konoha.

Whoever got pets had to register them and werent allowed to just threw them into the streets when they didnt want them anymore, the file on the pet included a blood sample would, data about the pet, and just about everything else, he the animal was abandoned and found on the streets, the owner would find himself with a very large bill, bottom line you get a pet you take care of it one way or the other, or you pay threw the nose.

Eventually he found a cat by accident, he was looking for birds then, and had gotten his ass kicked by the damn thing, after he absorbed it, he discovered that the cat belonged to the wife of the lord of fire country. [2]

The cat was born in Konoha, and had been part of an experiment to create nin- cats similar to what the Inuzuka had, but it had failed, and the cat had ended up as the fire lord's wife's pet, the problem was that the cat was drawn back to Konoha as it's birthplace, it couldn't explain it, but it always felt better in Konoha, and would return at any opportunity it got.  
>Now the thought struck him, what could he do with this information, he had in essence the perfect spy, who would suspect a little cat? There werent even rumors of cat summons.<br>He could use the cat and spy on the fire lords court. Absorb who ever he wanted and..., he stopped, when did the thought of absorbing people become so easy, he shook his head and banished those thought, he would experiment with Tora and then if things went well send her in as a spy.

As the weeks passed realised that the academy would restart soon, he was dreading it, he couldn't learn anything there anymore, heck Anko went there during wartime and that was when they really taught them how to be shinobi, he felt a bit of disgust at that word now.

Over the past few weeks, he had stronger using the peoples memories, he had searched anything related to training that he could find and implemented it as well, now he knew more about being a shinobi then even some jounin.

His experiments with Tora had been positive with a frightening realisation, his clones could potentially live as long as there original selves, while normal solid clones where eventually destroyed because of the lack of chakra, it wasn't the case with his clones, the made there own chakra, they could be the perfect spies to infiltrate any place he wanted.

He had lived with the Tora clones for almost two weeks in his apartment, the clone did what a normal cat would do, the only thing that was different was that he felt incomplete without her, and from the cat's memories from when he reabsorbed her again she felt the same way, it wanted to be reabsorbed again to become complete. At the end of the two weeks he had sent the cat to wonder Konoha, it would be caught and sent to the fire lord's wife, eventually she would return but he wanted her to last more then two weeks, as hard as that be for the both of them.

His training had gone well, much better chakra control, good sword technique, a new fighting style, kunai tricks, Anko had been amazing at kunai fighting, and knew a lot of tricks with them. Naruto dreaded going into memories that werent related to training or tied to a specific subject that he could use to search threw the memories. It was during a general look threw the anbus memories that he had discovered the child killing mission, he still felt bile rising to his thought because of it. On the plus side, when he had looked for romantic memories to help impress Sakura, he had gotten cured of his crush on her, just a few hours of what seeing how a caring and loving woman acted was enough to make him realise that the chances of Sakura acting that way with him where almost zero, and he wanted someone to act that way with him.

Another positive thing was that the anbu guards had left him alone a while back, he was still vigilant but at least that was one worry off his back. Eventually with only one week before the start of the academy he decides to go threw more of the anbus memories, he regretted it almost instantly. If the one where the anbu killed a child was bad this one was horrifyingly bad, he had puking while asleep his own vomit stuck in his throat, he had woken up and made his way to the bathroom, after he was done he simply stared at the ceiling a blank look on his face, after what felt like hours he cleaned everything up and at some point fell asleep again.

When he opened his eyes he was in near the nine tails cage, he wasn't sure how he had gotten there, a quick look around revealed a few more doors on each side of the wall.  
>"So you have returned my host. I take it the memories have been good to you? Or have some disturbed you so much that you ended up here?" In truth he already knew, but he didn't need to reveal that.<p>

Naruto simply nodded, he wasnt sure what to say before he decide to tell the nine tails everything about the mission he had seen, the mission that had the anbu kill a man's family, his children and pregnant wife, heck even the damn dog and pigeons, he killed everything. The man's only real sin was that he wasn't corrupt, he had managed to gain an important position in overseeing a small part of fire country, and he was doing a good job, the wasn't corrupt and that had led to the mission. Af the irony, oh the irony the man had hired Konoha shinobi to find out who did the deed and then kill them, hiring his familys killers to find themselves, there was already an assassination mission for one of the man's enemys and with a few moves that man received the blame, the man had been so happy, his family could rest now. The poor fool, he didn't understand how the hokage could to such a thing.

"Why are you so surprised young one? The shinobi system feeds on death, they feed on such things and grow stronger for it" Naruto gave him a confused look.

"How do you think the shinobi make money? By killing of course, for all their talk of the will of fire, the strength of lighting, it all comes down to the money in their coffers."  
>Naruto gave him a small understanding nod.<p>

"One person kills another, then that one wants revenge and kills the other one, then friends and relatives want to avenge that fallen one, on and on it goes, a vicious cycle is created, often the only people that prosper are the shinobi that do the killing."

"How can it be stopped this cycle?"

"You will have to discover that young one."

"What? But I'm just a kid, how can I do that."

"You will find your answer in time boy one way or another."

Naruto frowned for a moment what did the fox mean? He did think of something, but it appeared too simple.

"Could we just get rid of the shinobi system?" He asked looking at Fox who now was resting his head on his paws nearing the gate.

"Something else would take it's place, there was a time before the shinobi system, armys still existed, if the shinobis disappeared, the samurais would rise again, and so would the normal army, they still exist even now but in a more reduced capacity. The ruler of the country has to have some ace up his sleeve should his shinobi village go rougue, and belive it or not the shinobi can not be everywhere at the same time, protection mission can road patrols can still be handeled by the normal soldiers, shinobi could deal with bandis much easier."

"So there is no way to end it?"

"Somewhere along the way humans feel and became something different, shinobi were meant to be protectors and they became hired killers. As protectors they would have still had to kill but they would have done it to defend others, as guardians they would have taken on themselves a great burden, they would steel there heart and sacrifice pieces of themselves to ensure no one else had to do it, there are some people out there who just want to watch the world burn, steel your hurt young one the path you walk will be filled with hard decisions and moments of great pain. As for humans who knows if something can be done for them."

Naruto thought about the fox's words, they sounded true enough, and if the fox said was true he would be absorbed in time so lying to him didn't make much sense eventually he would know the truth, is he trying to lead me on a certain path ? It looked that way but so far everything the fox had told was true and had made think about things more than he would have usually.

"So humans are just doomed?" He spoke after a time.

"You will find your answer in time." the fox spoke before Naruto awoke his alarm clock ringing.  
>Deep within the seal the fox smiled, <em>and so the seeds grow, slowly, with time and patience a new tree shall rise like in ages past.<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the first row at the academy he was wearing black anbu pants, black shinobi sandals, an orange hoodie with white lines going down from the neck area, he had a few hoodies as they could be used to cover his eyes when he used his new ability forms. He smiled and winked at his ace up his sleeve. His thoughts were on the last few years and how things had gone.<p>

He had spent two of the last three years drilling the basics of chakra control. Progress was slow but steady, it skyrocketed when the fox advised him to create clones of himself to practice chakra control and spar. That had been an incredible discovery, when he absorbed the clones again he gained whatever progress in skill the clones made. What was more shocking was that after some tampering he discovered that he could mix the dna of the people he had absorbed and infuse it into his clones, he had black, brown and purple haireded clones running around doing different kinds of training.

Later he actually managed to create female clones, it took a while to stop making them look like younger versions of Anko, now some of the clones still had similarities but that was it.

His first thoughts were that he should practice cool jutsus, that thought had stopped at the memory of a chunin who had blown an arm off trying to use a cool jutsu he wasnt prepared to use. It was this that lead him to practice chakra control for two years, tree walking, water walking, kunai balancing, leaf floating, shuriken floating, even managing to combine some of them. He could now perform the medical jutsu from his extended memories, that had been a moment of great pride for him.

Using the clones and the extended memories he had managed to recreate certain opponents and fight battles that Anko and the anbu had been involved in, it did wonders for his fighting style as it helped him gain experience.

Besides the chakra exercises, he had managed to milk the memories for vast amount of training information, it would still take him years to be able to use everything, somethings simply required that his body be more mature, he had tried to create an older version of himself but had failed, nor could he change his body like his clones, he just needed to grow up normaly.

For a few brief moments he had entertained the idea of trying to sneak his clones into Konoha to end up on the same team, but getting them a backstory and forging a convincing past would have been far too difficult for him to accomplish.

One thing that he had realised was that he could send his clones to go out shopping for him to make sure they got fair prices, even after a discussion he had with the old monster.

The physical part of the training had been his favored, it was just easier for him, the spars had done wonders for his reflexes, sword wise he was low jounin, he still hadn't reached anbu level, but it was alright.  
>Creating his fighting style had been difficult but not impossible thanks to his extended memories, add the constant sparring with the Anbu and Anko clones and his style was battle tested.<p>

The last year had been spent on ninjutsu and genjutsu, one of the anbu had known basic medical jutsu and so had Anko, he smilled thinking about the woman, her knowledge on poisons, and the art of infiltration and assassination had been imensly helpfull.

Over the years he noticed that security in Konoha had tightened, he realised it was because of his attack, now the shinobi on duty were a bit more on guard than before. It took time and effort, but eventually he had managed to sneak past anbu, his own natural talent for it added with the anbus and Anko's stealth training had gained him a noticeable advantage, even if the anbu were now more alert.

Over time he had managed to discover new forms of his ability, they were still based on his core ability so he just named them forms. The first form he called heat pulse, that was his first sensor technique, he had managed to extend it's range, the second form was heat vision, his second sensor technique, the third he had nicknamed night vision, it did what it was called, he had managed to unlock it two years ago.

Not everything in the past few years had been great, Tora's first return had shaken his world a bit more than he had thought could happen. The cat had been gone about four months before it returned, and he was horrified by what he had learned when Tora joined him again.  
>The cat had gone and absorbed several people in the capital, she had used his sensing abilitys to scout the area and then absorbed several people, some she had even stalked. What was worse was that he didn't feel sorry for what happened, he felt better for some reason.<p>

One thing that had horrified him was a meeting Tora had witnessed between the fire lord and a shinobi representative from Konoha, the fire lord would give the Konoha shinobi a list of people they could not target, while everyone else was free game, he even mentioned was sorry he had been about forgetting that young honest man, referring to the man whose family bear had killed, the man had just slipped his mind. It enraged him. Innocent children were dead and he was sorry it slipped his mind?.

Naruto had briefly contemplated killing the fire lord but decided against it. Whatever issues he may have had with Tora's behavior had ended after that memory, _how can humans be saved ?_

Tora could easily kill the man she had slept on his bed during the night. All it would have taken was one small move. Memories of what Tora had seen in the court had taken him a while to go threw. In the end it looked like corruption something common in the royal court. The cat made an excellent spy it went threw the entire royal court and no one batted an eye. He was glad he could go threw peoples memories faster now.

When he looked threw the cats memories about why she had absorbed more people the only answer he could find was instinct, her instinct had told her to absorb more people and she did so. It had taken a while for him to come to terms with that, before letting the cat return to the capital, this time for a longer period and with orders not to absorb anymore people, the cat would return from time to time in the coming years.

A new ally that had joined him, so to speak, where pigeons, he had absorbed a few and began using them as spies, even managing to keep and eye on the old monster this way.

A thrown crossed his face when he remembered that the old monster had sent a few anbu to watch him from time to time, it happened rarely but it still happened, he had tried sending jounin but Naruto quickly pointed them out and they had left when Naruto would start glaring and talking at the spot where they were hiding. After a talk with the old monster, things had calmed down even more, and only rarely did he find anbu watching him. With the loss of his orb, the old goat had to rely on his foot soldier more than before.

Whenever he felt the anbu watching him he would try and lose them or humor them, by ignoring there presence and practicing with his sword, practicing the academy fighting style, the chakra control exercises and even what Ebisu had taught him, only he made it look like he had used those teaching as a base and expanded upon them.  
>One particular issue he had dealt with involved a follower he didn't know he had, but had discovered with his first and second form, the information he had gotten from her had given him nightmares and made the shinobi and humanity fall even lower in his eyes, meeting and dealing with that person had been a difficult decision but in the end it had been worth it.<p>

His attention returned to the present when Iruka had entered the classroom and began giving a speech about how proud he has was them and what it meant to be a shinobi of Konoha, Naruto wondered if the man truly knew what it meant to be a shinobi of Konoha.

"Allright now these are the teams ... "

* * *

><p>Who do you think will be Naruto's sensei ?<p>

[1] – Anko had reserves for her reserves, a back plan for the back up plan. I do that as well, especially in games.

[2] – can anyone answer me this question

How does Tora end up in Konoha ? I've seen read a lot of fics where they do the mission, but how does she end up there in the first place? Does the wife live there?  
>Does Tora make its way from the fire capital to Konoha? How close are the two and why Konoha? If she runs into the forest near Konoha, then again why freaking Konoha, is it that close to the capital? If the genin search for her in the forest then shouldn't Naruto's first mission outside the village had been the Tora mission ? Heck the ones where Tora is actually a nin cat or a summon and works as a test for genin teams is more beliveable.<p>

Check out the poll on my profile page.

Review away  
>Constructive criticism or pointing out a possible errorsissues within the story is always welcomed.


	4. Story 4 : Gamer : Worlds in Crisis

**I do not own Naruto **

Talk now – normal talk  
><em>What now<em> – normal thoughts

The afterlife Naruto realized was rather plain, he had expected to meet his parents and fallen loved ones again, especially the old perv, what he got instead was a dark void. He could not see, smell or feel anything in the place he was, he doubted that he had committed sins worthy of being sentenced to such a place, he had hoped that it was just some sort of transitory state he was in, before moving on to the proper afterlife.

_At least the others are safe now, that's what matters_. His end had come much more different then he ever imagined; he had as a small child never thought about dying until after he became Hokage. _Well at least that part came true_. At point he thought that there was a chance he would die fighting against Akatsuki or his friend. Death at the hands of a clone of Kaguya Otsutsuki never entered his mind; it didn't even come close to it he realized.

_The bastard Toneri just had to screw things over one last time, even from the grave the guy is annoying. _

He alongside his friend and the other kages had battled the clone and managed to defeat however the price was that they had all perished fighting her.

_I wonder if the others are with me in this place? _

"Ah, a good specimen."

_What? Is someone there? _

"And one whose world has been affected as well, an even better choice."

"Who is that? What's going on?"

A moment later he felt himself moving and lost consciousness.

_Alright then Naruto lets see if you'll accept my proposal. _

* * *

><p>When Naruto opened his eyes again he found himself on a simple bed in a plain white room, a dim white light was being emitted from the walls of the room allowing him to see in it. A small mirror on one of the walls showed him that he was in the cloths he had died in, nothing new there; the surprise was that he was much younger now, if he had to guess he'd say that he was in his middle twenties.<p>

_What's going on? Where the am I?_

He tried to sense things around him however to his surprise he found himself unable to do so, a quick attempt at sage mode showed him that it was pointless as well.

_I am truly dead? Does nothing exist outside this room? _

Getting up from the bed he touched one of the walls of the room; he flinched back when a cut appeared on the wall and slowly transformed into a door.

_Only forward then?_ He smiled. _Nothing new there!_

With a few quick moves he prepared himself for whatever lay on the other side then opened the door and stepped through. Naruto brought a hand to his eyes, if the light in the room had been dim; here it seemed to blaze with a great intensity. Blinking a few time and allowing his eyes time to adjust he looked again at the new place he has in.

The place reminded him of a temple, it had the layout in a similar way, an interesting feature were the large white pillars that seemed to go on endlessly into the sky. A road of white stone laid out before him, water filled the space around the road. Curiously he kneeled down near the water examining the depths of it to see if he could tell where the bottom was, he tried placing a palm on top of the water with chakra channeling through it. To his surprise it had no effect, his hand easily entering the water; he pulled his hand out and looked around again. Without being able to use chakra to walk on the water he was constrained to walk on the road, swimming around the place seemed like a bad idea for the time.

After several minutes of walking he neared a large plateau with several floating screens around it that reminded him of the latest TV screens he had seen while still alive.

_Odd to say the least. _

Stepping on the plateau he couldn't help but wonder what this was all about.

Congratulations!

He took a step back as the word flashed in front of his face from one of the screens.

On your last play through you reached the title of : **Predestined Saviour!**

_What the …? _

You managed to redeem: Zabuza, Neji, Gaara, Nagato, Konan, Obito, Sasuke.

_I guess I did. _

Optional redemptions failed: Mizuki, Kin, Tayuya, Kabuto, Karin.

He blinked twice of the words. _Mizuki could have been redeemed_? _Sasuke and Itachi helped redeem Kabuto, I don't even know who two of those people were! _

**You are my partner:** managed to befriend the Kyuubi.

Now that did get his blood boiling. "He has a name you know!"

**Managed to master Sage Mode, Biju Mode, Demon Sage Mode. **

**Completed the Rasengan! **

**Managed to unlock the other Rasengan variants! **

**Mastery of the Rasengan! **

_Um….I did do those things. _

**Bringer of the Era of Peace:** Through your actions you managed to help lead to an era of peace for the land.

"It wasn't just me, everyone helped. Technology flourished after the war, we say just how much we could accomplish when the different villages worked together. Shikaku helped to prove just what he could do together, a lot of building where created with the cement allied villages created."

**Blind to many things around you!** Failed to notice Hinata's feelings early on.

_Ugh….._

**I'll deal with it later:** Refused to speak to Hinata about her confession.

**Ass**: Refered to Sakura as your girlfriend to your father while refusing to speak to Hinata about her confession and with her not far away!

He sighed and rubbed his head. _Don't remind me… I was a bit of an idiot back then. _

**Fate's champion! **

"What the heck? There's no such thing as fate!"

Please choose your settings for next play through:

"What play through what is this?"

Physical Bonuses:

**Legacy of the Senju**: greater body, greater reserves of stamina and chakra.

**Fire of the Senju**: increased chakra control.

**Natural Sage**: a sage mode that doesn't need a summoning contract to help train in it.

**Mommy's boy**: you have stronger and denser chakra then most however this block's off the regular ninjutsu path for you requiring a new approach. Warning: rasengan may not be an option.

_What are these?_ He looked curiously at the last one_. I did have a few problems last time thanks to my chakra, not enough to hinder me that much, but still a handicap. Not being able to use something that's second nature to me would be difficult._

Personal Bonuses:

**A Mother's Love - ****Kushina lives!** Events can play out very differently on the faithful night, here Kushina Uzumaki lives.

_Mother?_

**Blocked - A family:** both parents lived through the night of the sealing.

**By your side:** a twin sister and/or brother. Challenge mode + drama effect : the sibling will either be taken from you at birth to be raised separately as the child of the Yondaime or just in secret and later revealed as the child of your parents.

"That is bullshit!"

**Family matters:** an elder sibling or multiples ones, there's a random chance that they will resent him, increase the score to in the game, previous one, to decrease the chance of them hating you. Another coin toss is done while playing the game to see if the sibling/s will either grow to hate you as your reputation increases or want to get close to you. Warning: In some cases the rivalry/hate will increase as your reputation does.

_What are these things? _

**Challenges : **

**Kage of Kages:** Either conquer or have the other great hidden villages bend the knee to you.

**Shogun:** Conquer all the countries.

_Do I look like someone interested in that? _

**Better then the first:** defeat Kaguya in single combat.

He starred slack jaw at the last one. _Yeah that isn't happening. _

Defeat Madara in combat/defeat jinjuriki Madara.

_Maybe if he was alive and without the stolen cells from the Shodaime._ He grinned. _Actually it would be fun to fight him with them as well. _

**One Man Army**: defeat Akatsuki by yourself or defeat Suna/Oto by yourself.

_We took them down together, how exactly should someone take down a collection of several S ranked missing nin?_

**Can't touch this**: never get fit in a fight.

_Um….._

**Peace in Unity**: Unite the different countries into one through talks/no assaults of attacks can be launched against them.

_I thin I was close to getting this one?_

**Redeemer**: convince the members of Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Madara to redeem themselves.

_Madara and redemption? A possibility perhaps but he was far to gone to truly bring back, with the manipulation from Zetsu he has so fallen he could see the light anymore. Could it have actually been done?_

**Fire of youth**: only use taijutsu

**Konoha/Suna/Iwa/Kumo/Kiri/Iron's greatest champion **

**Ame/Taki/Kusa/Oto/Hot Springs/ Snow's greatest champion **

_Never heard of a Land of Snow._

**Gotta have em all! :** collect and master all seven swords of the swordsmen of the mist.

_I doubt Zabuza and Kisame would have just handed them over._

**Great restorer**: Restore the land of Uzu

**Healer of the Land:** Make parts of Wind country green

**Mastery of seals: **Make parts of Wind country green, restore the land of Uzu

**Gotta catch em all**: Gather and seal all of the biju inside yourself.

"They aren't things to be caught!"

**Great patriarch**: gather the remains of the Uzumaki clan into one single location.

Special challenges:

**Bring the Hammer Down**: reach mastery of a unique hammer weapon.

**Glaring Problems**: Befriend young Hanabi Hyuuga.

_I did befriend her only much later after I started dating Hinata. Heh, little firecracker was there with her girlfriend when Bolt was born!_

**The Quiet Fox:** obtain mastery of the Hiraishin.

_I have no idea how that technique even starts!_

**Flashy Techniques**: gain a reputation for your abilities in the bedroom.

_Er…. Didn't I reach that already? Kurama wouldn't let me hear the end of it after using his chakra in the bedroom._

**Team 7's Ascension** – help Team 7 become legends.

_We were strong, perhaps its saying we should have stickled together for the whole trip?_

**I pull the strings!** Become a master of manipulation.

**Puppets are cool! :** become a puppet master. Have Kankuro, Chio, Sasori acknowledge your superior skill.

**Special available starting conditions: **

- Naruto Hatake – adopted as a young child by Kakashi Hatake.

- Sarutobi clan – adopted by the third Hokage into his family/

- Mitarashi – adopted by Anko Mitarashi.

- Hyuuga – adopted by the Hyuuga clan.

- Nara – adopted by the Nara clan.

- Start the game in Kiri/Kumo/Iwa/Suna - dropped there by accident by the masked man.

- Simple farm boy.

- Jiraya does his job 1/

"Alright just what he is going on here?!"

"I suppose its best if we talked now, I wanted you to see a few things before this conversation occurred."

_The voice from before!_ "Who are you?"

"I am difficult to explain, the closes thing would be that I am a god, though even that cannot fully explain what I am."

"A god?" An imagine of another god flashed through his mind.

"Not one like the Juubi, far different then him."

"And I can't see you because?"

"Your mind would simply break, Naruto, you may have seen a great deal of thing in your life time, however even you wouldn't be able to withstand my true form. There are some things the human mind simply can not fully process."

Naruto tossed a look at the screens. "My life is not a game!"

"No it is not, I made it this way to help me explain the situation to you and for you to understand just how broken things are right now."

"What situation, I though I was dead!"

"You are dead, fallen in battle with the Kaguya clone, one which should have never existed."

"What, then how?"

"Are you familiar with the multiverse theory?"

"I remember Shikamaru talking about it at one point, it is a theory in which our universe is not the only one, but states that many universes exist parallel to each other. These distinct universes within the multiverse theory are called parallel universes."

"That is correct, a large variety of parallel universes do in fact exist."

"Then what exactly happened?"

"In short, the multiverse has been wounded by recent events, Crisis on Infinite Earth alongside the Beyonder creating the first Battleworld was bad enough. Sadly the peace after those events didn't last long, the Anti Monitor began his crusade of destruction, the Beyonder attempted another experiment after the first one. I had hoped things would quite down after the Final Crisis, no such luck sadly, now the Beyonder has returned and forged a new battleworld while the convergence is raging in another part of the multiverse."

"So there's conflict in multiverse, and from what I am gathering it is on a very large scale."

"Yes, sadly. The problem is that this last round of problems have created several issues of their own. Entire worlds have been lost Naruto, wiped of the face of the map, that in of itself is not the problem, the way they were destroyed is. It was not done through what you would understand as physical means but through something entirely different. The ramification of their destruction this way is that elements of these destroyed universes have been absorbed by other universes."

"I take it this bad a thing? However if people managed to survive and find shelter in these other universes I don't see a problem with it."

"It is not people that survived, elements of those world survived, ideas survived and these changed those universes in different ways. Your universe was one that was changed."

"How?"

"Did you not find it odd how a clone of Kaguya somehow existed after all this time?"

"It was because of this element that entered my world that she existed?"

"Yes, the clone was never meant to exist in your universe, the element from another world changed things to a great deal. Your world wasn't the only one affected by these elements; countless worlds have been similarly affected as well."

"So what do you want me do to?"

"I want you to help me deal with these elements and stir the worlds from destruction."

"If you are a good why can't you do it yourself?"

"Even with my own powers dealing with all of them is difficult, I am not only trying to aid these worlds, I am simultaneously shielding them from other elements contaminating them as well. A part of the elements I have been able to safely remove, other are far to entrenched for me to remove without destroying it in the processes. I need someone to help me save these worlds, Naruto I need a champion."

"Is this why I'm not in the afterlife with my loved ones?"

"Yes, I'm keeping you from meeting them again, understand Naruto, I have sought other ways to aid these worlds and my searches have not been pleasant. If you desire I can release your soul and you will join your afterlife and I will search for another to take your place."

_I won't be able to see them if I do this._ "How similar are these other worlds to my own?"

"Some are very similar others are so different you can not truly begin to imagine it. In one world Ame is a major nation, where the general Konoha populace reside and the Land of Fire itself is a war-torn minor nation ruled by Nagato. In another the Land of Earth is small nation and the Land of Waterfalls has taken its place."

"That is different."

"More then you imagine, Naruto in your world, you where a reincarnation of Ashura, however in other worlds no such thing exists."

"What?! Then…"

"Yes, even you must be aware of some of the ramifications of this…"

"Where as in your world you truly where the child of prophecy, in other worlds you are not, in your world Sasuke never killed the first time you fought at the Valley of the End, in others he did not hesitate to cut you down."

"NO! He couldn't, he wouldn't! He…"

"He would and he did in other worlds."

"If you are to undertake this task then you must accept that what you knew in your world may not apply in other worlds. A friend from home could be an enemy in another world, the nature of biju change as well, from beings of chakra to actually demons."

"Is Kurama alright?"

"He is well in your world. You managed to befriend him in your world, not all succeed some never managed to do so, while others succeeded at it much earlier then you."

"I…."

"The worlds I want to send you to have many elements of chaos in them, I'm keeping them in stasis for as long as I can, once you enter the world I will pour my own power into it to stabilize things, from there it will be up to you."

"These other versions of me…"

"Some are dead, the foreign elements caused them to be erased even before birth, this would allow you to take their place. I will aid you as best as I can, the way you see things now as done to make thing easier for you. It will be similar once you are reborn in these worlds, they will be there to help you. The challenges you saw represent dreams and ambitions of those that have passed on and even events that could aid in healing those worlds."

He lowered his head thinking about everyone. "So I wouldn't be able to meet everyone again until all I helped to heal all these worlds."

"Yes, Naruto you helped to stir your world on a better path now I need you to do it for other worlds as well."

"Who the hell do you think I am? My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am the man who can make the impossible possible, don't doubt me! No old man sage or Ashura? No problem! Bring on the hardships I'll win in the end.

_I'm sorry everyone our reunion will have to wait for a time._

"I am glad that you have accepted."

"Damn straight, make the first a trial by fire!"

"Very well then a trial by fire it is."

A light began to engulf him and Naruto felt himself becoming sleepy slowly closing his eyes.

"Please understand that I do not do the next part because I desire it, to make things fair a part of your memories will be suppressed, I do want you to be haunted by the memories of your family. They will still be there, however if you are to have a chance at happiness in the worlds where Hinata will not be there for you, they must be suppressed."

_I do hope that you are prepared Naruto because the world you are going to is truly a trial by fire. _

* * *

><p><strong>Of things to come: <strong>

* * *

><p>A five year old Naruto looked at the person who had been his friend and rival in another world, even if this wasn't the same person they looked the same and acted the same.<p>

_This time it will be different, I regretted not talking to you last time, this time I won't make that mistake. _

He smiled then began making his way down to the lake to talk to the young boy.

* * *

><p>A figure stood up covered in blood, a new lighting strike shaped scar marred the left side of his face, and the vision is his right eye was mostly lost. Smoke rose into the dark clouds from the charred lands around him, the land here had been broken from his battle, a mountain destroyed and all life scourged from the valley.<p>

With his good hand he picked up the belt from his dead opponent, the golden buckle with its monster design had always seemed distasteful to him; he closes his fist around it and shattered it. Staring down at the corpses of his enemies he could help himself, he laughed as hard as he could.

"Is this it? Is this the might of a kage?" He kicked the corpse of one of his opponents. "Pathetic, I will show the world the true power of a strongest. All will now by name!"

Gazing towards the corps of his other foe, he smiled. And now I have another goal, it can be done after all.

He flexed his muscles again letting the chakra flow through him. _Ah the feeling is wonderful. I will absorb the other biju as well. Nothing will stand in my way._

* * *

><p>Naruto hummed a song in his head while keeping a smile on his face traveling alongside his team on the road.<p>

_Finally I can see Haku and Zabuza this time I'll defiantly save the both of you! _

It was odd not having the demon brother's attack them, and he had to be prepared in case they were pulled back and joined with Zabuza in his attack.

"You seem nervous Naruto is everything alright?"

Naruto kept his smile looking at Sakura, they were much closer as friends this time around and her own skills were far better as well. "Fine, this place looks just right for an ambush."

From his right Sasuke nodded. "He's right, we should stay on guard."

Kakashi's eyes never left his book however going by his tone he seemed aware that there was something suspicious going on. "Hmmm? Well what could possibly come our way on this simple escort C – ranked mission?"

Only a few steps later Naruto stopped dead in his tracks staring at the sight in front of him. Three people were near the boat they needed to take, the shock lay in the fact that he didn't recognize the three and that they had killed the rower. He heard a shocked gasp coming from Sakura.

The first who was standing with this foot on the fallen man's head had short black hair which was concealed by a grey shark-like top complete with a hood which resembled a shark's head, with an appendage on the back that resembled a dorsal fin and dark pants. He also had two dark violet markings under his green eyes.

The second man wore a green-coloured shark-like top complete with a hood which resembled a shark's head, with an appendage on the back that resembled a dorsal fin and dark pants. He also had black-coloured eyes and two purple markings under each eye and carried a giant shuriken on his back.

The last was a woman standing to the right who had long brown hair that was styled in multiple big spikes all around her head. She had black eyes and wore a black mask that only covered her mouth and nose and there was a small thin black marking coming out of each side of her mask near her mouth. She wore a female version of the shark-styled outfit that her two teammates wear but hers was light purple and it revealed much of her cleavage.

_Who are these people?_

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of the third Hokage smiling; he still liked seeing the old man after so many years, no matter what he wanted him to survive this time.<p>

"Well Naruto I believe you know what this is about."

He nodded thanks to the recent incident there was no way around it after all. "Yeah, I got a good feeling about it."

"You are the jinjuriki of the nine…."

_Heck I know what I am already I just need you to say it so I can meet my friend again. _"…tailed fox." He finished.

"…headed eagle." The Hokage finished and looked at him oddly.

His mouth opened and closed several times, his brain unable to comprehend the words he had heard. "….what?"

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

The whole was written in the two days, while I've working on the plot for almost a week, it still needs a lot of work with the dialogue however the plot for first world is largely sketched out.

Parts that I want to work on are the dialogue between Naruto and the OC as well as the description of the place.

Sadly choosing a system for the skills and level ups is still a work in progress.

I want to see what reactions I get to the premise of the whole thing so review away.


End file.
